A Fools Game of Love
by Comet Kagome
Summary: The girls have a sleep over and the guys drop by for a suprise a visit. What will happen? What will the new girl have to do to keep out of trouble? Better than summary. COMPLETE! Original title: The Life of Truth or Dare
1. Part I: Intro

**The Life of Truth or Dare**

Ok so this is my first story that I have been working on for a while now and I finally get to post it up on fan fiction. You guys can't imagine how much I've been wanting to do this. Well my friend has been helping me because I wanted to get this over with since she said I can't post another story until I finish this one or post it on any web page so I choose this one since we both have accounts on here.

Ok people. I need at least ten reviews per chapter if you want to know the rest of the truth and dare story…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor the characters. Nothing is mine except

for the story.

Please read and review people…

* * *

The girls all got together to meet up at Ino's place while the boys met up at Shikamaru's. Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Hinter, and Asumi were about to play truth or dare while Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Rock Lee decided to pay a little visit to the girls.

**Ino's pov:**

So we were going to start playing truth and dare. All of us were into it. Of course I would have to start the game, but first I had to set the rules. I stated, "If we pick truth and you don't answer it… then… you're going to have to eat the left overs which ar-…" "Are chips, soda, cake, ice cream, cookies, and candy all mixed tighter. Did I miss anything?" Tenten pointed out. "And if you don't do the dare then, you're going to have to run around town naked, except for your bra and underwear of course, and sing a song to the one you're too shy to say 'I Love You' to and don't worry. We'll discuss the date and time of this." Ino and Tenten started laughing to see the girl's faces.

**Naruto's pov:**

We all got ready and met up at Shikamaru's place. When we all got there, we dropped off our stuff and went over to Ino's place to see what was up with the girls. When we got there, we sat next to a window and we were surprised to find the window unlocked so we opened it just a little so that we could here and see them. As soon as we opened the window, we heard them giggle and say something about truth and dare so we figured that they were going to play it. We payed more attention when they were mentioning the rules. And boy were they interesting!

**No one's pov:**

"Sakura! Truth or dare?" Ino asked "Dare" she replied with a smile. "Okay then… I dare you to give Sasuke a bad make over, take a picture and ask Lady Tusnade to make copies of it then, post the copies all over the village with his name on it." Sakura didn't like this dare one bit and Sasuke didn't either. "Okay…" Sakura responded in a low tone of voice. The guys were all laughing at Sasuke's face in reaction. He was about to run until he heard Sakura's voice. "Your turn Hinata, truth or dare?" asked Sakura trying to put on a smile. "Truth." The boys leaned in because they couldn't hear her that well. They opened up the window a little more. "Why do you like Naruto?" "What?" "Yeah like, what makes you like him?" "Umm…" Hinata started blushing and she didn't want to answer, nor eat the left over mush. Ino whispered to Tenten, "Hey look. We got company." Tenten turned around and saw the boys eagerly waiting. Looking at Hinata. "This is going to be fun" said Tenten with a slight giggle. "Hinata, we're waiting. " said Sakura. "Well, I don't exactly know why. I guess because he's different than every other boy and the way he tries harder is kind of… well… more attractive." Hinata said and turned her face trying to hide a slight blush. "Whoa." The girls said after Hinata's response.

* * *

Find out what Naruto does after he hears Hinata's confession.. What about the other dares? Who will go next.

Sorry that this part was short. I don't think people are going to like it that's why I did this chapter short. If people do review, I'll make the other ones longer.

Read and review. Remember, ten reviews and then next chapter gets posted. Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Part II: Who's turn is it?

**The Life of Truth and Dare**

Well, I got ten reviews for my first chapter so here goes the next one. I don't need ten reviews for this chapter. I will try to make this chapter a lot longer than the other one. I was kinda in a hurry so that's why the other one was so short. My mom was rushing me off the computer because we were going to go the mall and the market and other places that she wanted to go. She kept talking and talking and talking and blah, blah, blah. Sorry for typing about my problems, but I need to get this off my chest. 

Well I feel much better now. Glad I could share even though you guys probably don't care about my personal life only about the story. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. The only thing that I own is the story and the plot.

Thanks to my friend, Sasunarutolover4life, for helping me out with some of the ideas. And my other friends for reading the full story and correcting my errors. I love 'em all. 

Special thanks to Sasunarutolover4life, weaponmistressbunny, DemonicAngel08, and uchinasasuke for being the first four people to review. 

I'm sorry. I didn't really put in what Naruto did after hearing Hinata's confession. It'll be on the next chapter though. I'm so sorry for the people who wanted to know what he was going to do…

Now, on with the chappy…

"_**Why do you like Naruto?" "What?" "Yeah like, what makes you like him?" "Um… Hinata started blushing and she didn't want to answer nor eat the leftover mush…**_

…

"_**Hinata, we're waiting," said Sakura. "Well, I don't exactly know why. I guess because he's different than every other boy and the way he tries harder is kinda… well… more attractive." Said Hinata and turned away trying to hide a slight blush. "Whoa" The girls said after Hinata's response. **_

"You wanna tell her?" Ino asked Tenten.

"You bet I do!" she replied with a smile. They walked over to Hinata and whispered "Hinata, guess what?" asked Ino practically pushing her down.

"What? And don't push me so hard Ino."

"Oh. Sorry." Said Ino backing off. Tenten was the one talking now.

"Anyway, the boys, including Naruto, heard you." 

"What? How-Where-Why?"

"Calm down, don't freak. They haven't noticed that we've seen them."

"Where are they?"

"At the window" replied Tenten pointing out to the window.

"Oh my…"

"Don't' faint on us Hinata. Just make a good one for Asumi. Okay?" 

"Ok. I'll try."

…

"Ready Asumi?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Okay then. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Okay then, who do you like?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Who do you have a thing for?"

"I guess Lee, but having him chase me around is so much fun!" Asumi said with a grin.

'_What? She actually likes him? Who would've known?'_

Everyone was thinking that. They were so shocked because she acted like she hated him ever since she met him. They continued their game.

"Okay. Now that my turn is over, you're next Tenten. Truth or Dare?" asked Asumi.

"Dare" was her reply.

"Okay then. I dare you to ask Neji to be your boyfriend." 

Neji turned all different shades of red. Tenten fought back the blush that was crawling onto her face trying not to lose the battle.

"Okay…" she said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Right now." Asumi said pointing out the window.

The boys ducked and ran around trying to hide behind bushes, trees, or anything else that was there to hide in/ behind. 

"Fine…" She said even more annoyed, walking over to the window.

"Neji can you come over here please?"

No-one answered…

"Aww… come on Neji. Don't be so mean. Please. Will you come over?"

"Fine…" Neji walked up to her.

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"You know"

"Say it"

"Do I?"

"Yes" was Neji's response. Of course he had a little smirk.

"Fine…"

…

…

…

"Well?"

"Aww... Man!"

"Come on, you can say it."

"This is torture!"

"No, this is fun."

"Will you…be…"

"Come now. Don't be shy."

"Will you...I Just Can't!"

"Yes you can."

"NO I CAN'T!"

"Just try to."

"Okay…" she took a deep breath

"Now just say it."

"Neji, will you be… my… boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"…ok –wait. What?"

"I said yes."

"Whoa. Seriously?"

"Well, why not?"

"I didn't think tha-"

"That I liked you?"

"Yeah…"

"Of course I do."

"I never knew."

"Yeah like I never knew that you liked me until I overheard Hinata and Asumi talking about it before they left."

"Oh…"

"Hey, do you guys wanna come in?" asked Ino.

"Sure they all replied.

…

"Oh yeah. Ino, it's your turn. Truth or dare?" said Tenten after everyone sat down inside.

They boys were on one side and the girls were on the other.

"Dare!"

"Fine, I dare you to whispers _walk up to Shikamaru and…_ (Sorry people. It's a secret)"

"What?"

"Do it!"

"Why?"

"Because it's a dare and, well, I dared you so you have to do it. Okay?"

"No! I won't do it! It's too embarrassing."

"Why? You hosted this party so, it's only fair that you be part of the game as well as the rest of us."

"Yeah. But I really don't wanna do that dare."

"Gomene. But you have to."

"Buy I-"

"At least try to Ino. It's gonna be okay. I just know it."

"Okay. I'll try."

"That's the spirit Ino. Go get 'em!"

"Hang on Ino." Said Sakura. "Hey Tenten. What was the dare?"

"I'll tell you guys right now. Let Ino go outside to do her dare then I'll tell you. And yes I'll tell the guys as well."

"Okay. Ino, go do the dare." Said Sakura already pushing her out the door.

"Hey! Wait! Someone needs to come with me." She said, trying to hold from the door hinge. 

"Okay. Ummmm, Shikamaru! You go with Ino!" said Asumi already grabbing him as well as pushing him out like Sakura did to Ino.

"Hey! Asumi! Don't push. And why do I have to go?" asked Shikamaru

"Because Ino's gonna be alone and your on her squad too aren't you Shikamaru?"

"Yeah bu-"

"No buts Shikamaru! You're gonna go right now!" yelled an impatient Sakura.

"Fine. I'll go." _'Geeze, all girls are so troublesome. And bossy looking at them.'_

Ino was already outside and once Shikamaru stepped out, the door slammed shut and wouldn't budge.

"Well, guess we're stuck outside." Shikamaru tried to look at Ino, but when ever she'd see him looking at her, she just turned her face. Shikamaru was starting at her now. Trying to figure out why she wouldn't look at him. She was pacing back and forward. Blushing about the fact that they were alone.

"Hey Ino. Are you okay?" Shikamaru grabbed her hand, which made her blush even more, and asked again "Are you okay?"

**Inside the house:**

"Sakura. Try to calm down please. You don't have to yell at him. Or slam the door." Said Sasuke. 

"Sorry, but don't you guys wanna know what the dare is?" she asked

"Oh yeah. What's the dare anyways Tenten?" asked Hinata

"Well the dare is…whispers" (sorry people. Still secret)

"Whoa." Said Asumi

"You're kidding me." Said Hinata

"You actually told her to do that?" said Lee

"Shikamaru's one lucky guy." Said Naruto

"Why Naruto?" asked Hinata

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why is Shikamaru 'one lucky guy'?"

"Oh. I said that out loud? Never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm positive."

"Okay. I'll believe you." _'For now…'_

**Back to Ino and Shikamaru:**

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Shikamaru… I'm just…"

"You're just what?"

"A little cold that's all. No worries."

"Are you kidding me. You'll get sick if you're outside without a sweater."

"So will you."

"No I won't"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"Fine. I will so…"

"So what?"

They're still sitting on the porch.

He hugged Ino, unsure of his feelings for her. She blushed. (Every one awed that moment but of course to themselves.) 

"Sika…maru…" was all she was able to say at that moment.

"Hey, you feel warmer?"

"Um yeah but…"

"But what?"

"Never mind."

"Seriously. What did you wanna say?"

"Nah. It's okay Shikamaru. Honestly."

"Okay?" Shikamaru had a confused look at that point, but then

"Hey Ino. Do me a favor?"

"Depends. What's the favor?"

"This"

Shikamaru got Ino and pulled her into a kiss. She was really happy but she really didn't want this. Especially from Shikamaru since he liked Temari and since Ino liked someone else. 

She tried to pull away buy no matter what, he would just pull her in harder and harder. He wouldn't let her go. She pushed and couldn't break free. Ino finally kicked him and stood up right away. Shikamaru stood up as well. He grabbed her and turned her around.

"What was that for Ino?"

"Sorry but you wouldn't let me go."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yeah. Why did you do that anyway? You like Temari not me."

"Who says?"

"Um, lemme think, well everyone. Duh!"

"Like who? Give me names."

"The whole village. Why do you think Lady Tsunade is always sending you guys on missions?"

"But that doesn't mean anything Ino! Trust me!"

"Yeah right."

"It's not just about this huh? You like someone else don't you? Who is it?"

"What? What do you mean I like someone else? How can you judge people like that without even knowing the facts?"

"Who is it? I just wanna know."

"Why? It's none of your business!"

"Your right. I'm sorry."

"Oh great. Know you're mad."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are." Ino giggled at that which made Shikamaru a little nervous.

"What's so funny?" He asked all innocent.

"Oh, nothing Shikamaru."

"Aw Ino. Don't be so mean."

"It's just the way you said it."

"What about the way I said it?"

"Oh, I don't know. It sounded more, well you know."

"Actually no I don't."

"It sounded more. How can I put this? … More cuter."

"More what?"

"Cuter."

"Okay since you say that how come you pulled away earlier then?"

"I don't exactly know. I'm just confused and nervous and… I don't know."

"I think I know why you're like that."

"Really? Why?"

"I can't tell you until tomorrow morning. When we leave. Okay?"

"Fine…"

"Wanna go back inside?"

"Sure."

The others snuck in the back way as fast as they could before Ino and Shikamaru could tell them to let them back in. As soon as they got in, they unlocked the door and sat back down.

"Well, we're back." Said Ino

"Yay! Now we can get back to the game." Said Tenten

"Truth or Dare Naruto?"

"Dare!"

"Okay! I dare you to be Hinata's bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?"

"Yeah like be with her every single day. Protect her both physically and mentally. You get me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Hey Tenten, what are you doing? Bodyguard?" Asked Sakura

"Uh- yeah! That way they could spend some TIME TOGETHER with an excuse."

"Ohh…"

"Your turn Neji. Truth or Dare?" asked Sakura

"Dare of course."

"Okay, I dare you to _break up with Tenten_"

"What?"

"Go!"

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"How can you make me do this?"

"Make up on your own time."

"No I won't do this!"

"Why?"

"Because… Because I just won't do it!"

At this point, everyone was staring at them. They wanted to know what the dare was, but they didn't want to interrupt them talking because they might get yelled at. 

"I won't do that! Especially to her!"

Tenten sent a questioning glare at Neji but, he turned away. Not wanting to tell her. No matter how guilty he felt. 

"So, you won't do the dare. Right Neji?" Asked Ino

"Well, duh!"

"Why?"

"Because I won't! Don't ask me again!"

"Okay then you have to pay up for not doing the dare."

"What do I have to do? Another dare? What kind of dumb dare?"

"NO! You guys can't do this!" Yelled Tenten

"Hey girl, we're just respecting you rules. Don't blame us, or yell in this case!"

"Sorry but, you couldn't think of the rules fast enough and I wanted to get started with the game."

"Sorry Tenten but, Neji still has to do it."

"Fine… But I'm still not happy about that."

"Okay Neji," Ino added, "you have to run around the village naked, except for your underwear, and sing a song explaining how much you like Tenten."

"What? What makes you think I like Tenten?"

Well, this is my chappy. I know it's not that long but I got 11 reviews and I wanted to make those people happy so I did it in a hurry.

By the way, I need a survey of how many people want Choji to end up with Ino or if you guys want Shikamaru to end up with Ino. It depends on all of you.

I hope everyone liked this chapter. I really tried my best on this. This chapter is dedicated to Sasunaruto4life. Keep up with your story girl. I love it so far!

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed in the previous chapter and I wanted to say thanks to the people who left really nice reviews and gave me advice but, I told myself I was going to name the first four who reviewed. I'll mention the next four who review on this chapter on the third one.

I don't really know how this story is going to go. Whatever my mood is, that's what I type. I feel really happy today so this chapter was kind of weird but, exciting for me. I also wanted to let you guys know that who ever is a 'Kamichama Karin' fan, I'm going to be typing a story about it too. I'm not so sure when though. Probably in a couple days or so. 

Anyway, don't forget to review! -


	3. Part III: Gomenasai

The Life of Truth and Dare

**The Life of Truth and Dare**

If anyone wants to be in any of my stories, go to my home page and check out the rules. There's already one person in this story already so no one else can be n this story.

Sorry. The thing is that I'm not going to put her in until later chapters. She already has the person she wants to be with and it's going to be really cool. I'm going to make a story on Kamichama Karin and on Inuyasha so, you guys have plenty of choices and opportunities to be in my stories. I won't mind having you guys in it. It'll actually be fun and I started doing this because this girl and I have one thing in common and that's we both like Shikamaru. Well, I used to like him big time, but I got over him. Another guy took my heart and Rose, don't go teasing me about this too. If you do, dang girl you better watch yourself. Just making a point. I've been in a good mood lately so I have lots of great things planned out for the story. Especially about this one kid, but I shouldn't get into details because you guys just wanna read the story. Right? I understand. I used to be the same too, but I will still read their problems and everything so, yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor the characters. However, the plot is mine.

I promised my readers that this chapter was going to have Naruto and Hinata things because I didn't include them in the last chappy when I had said I was. The first part starts where I left off then it goes to Naruto Hinata moments. I hope you guys like those parts because I don't even know what I'm going to do about that. I'm really stressed out right now.

I hope you guys like this chappy and I will update another chappy along with this one if you guys read my home page. It's because my finger got messed up at school and it really hurts to type with it, but it's getting better now. I will try to make the story more interesting and the thing is that the story is going to…well, I shouldn't really say. Just ignore that little thing. I'm in a hurry editing this so I'm making mistakes hear and there. Sorry people.

Now… on with the chappy…

* * *

"_**Sorry Tenten, but, Neji still has to do it."**_

"_**Fine…But I'm still not happy about that."**_

"_**Okay Neji," Ino added, "you have to run around the village naked, except for your underwear, and sing a song explaining how much you like Tenten."**_

"_**What? What makes you think I like Tenten?"**_

"What do you mean? You just told me that you loved me a couple minutes ago! How can you be so mean Neji Hyuga?"

"Because I'm a Hyuga and Hyuga's don't really care about that mushy stuff. I mean you should've known that by now!" fought back the Hyuga.

'_Neji…'_ was all Hinata was thinking at that moment. Thinking about what Naruto would do to her after he heard this.

She looked over to the Uzumaki's direction, but he was just sitting in his little place. Staring at them arguing back and forward. He didn't even notice Hinata looking at him. He turned to look at her and of course Hinata just blushed and turned back to the fight.

'_Well, he doesn't seem like he hates me now. Or was that just a trick to get me to think that? Oh, I hope not.'_

She kept playing with her fingers and Naruto was wondering what had gotten to her. He wanted her to look up so her could ask her, but the more he kept wishing, the more his hopes went down. He **had **to talk to her now.

She was just so happy playing around with her fingers. She kept looking at Naruto through the corners of her eyes. She wouldn't look up from her fingers because she wouldn't know if he was going to give her one of those I-Hate-You looks and she didn't want to find out. So, all she did was think about Naruto getting mad at her.

'_Why won't she stop playing with her fingers and looking down? I need to talk to her. I guess I'll have to talk to her after all this is over. This fight is really getting on my nerves. I'm pretty sure it's almost over though.'_ Was all Naruto thought about.

"Well excuse me if I didn't know better Mr. Damm Perfect!" yelled Tenten.

"Why are you mad at me for? I'm not the one who's so blind and thinking about the things that aren't even real!" fought back the Hyuga.

"What?!"

"That's right. I went there." (I just thought that it was funny.)

"You little ungrateful tramp! Your one of the worst guys I've ever met! I…I…**I HATE YOU!**"

That moment, Tenten got her belongs and ran out the door. She was hurt. Really bad and she didn't want to be insulted by Neji Hyuga, whom she loved with all her heart, in front of her friends. She just didn't know what else to do. This was her only option she had left. It was already embarrassing enough for her friends to see her crying. She really didn't want stay. She just couldn't.

"Hey Neji! Chill out for a sec. Why'd you do that?" asked Asumi.

"Why? It was all for that dare Sakura had told me to do. I hate doing that to her."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know why. I just did. I was thinking of how to do it then you guys told me about the other thing and, well, that was a good chance to do the dare."

"But if we already told you about running around the village, you couldn't do the dare anymore. Didn't we tell you this?"

"No! So I just did that for nothing?"

"Yeah and that was pretty cold the way you did it too."

"Yeah Neji. That was really mean…" agreed Hinata.

'_She finally speaks'_ thought Naruto.

"What? Well I didn't know."

"We're really sorry Neji, but you're still gonna have to run around the village." Said Ino

"Fine, but can we do it tomorrow? I would prefer that day than today…"

Neji then got up from his seating place and walked towards the door. He stood there, everyone looking at him to see what he was going to do. He just stood there. He didn't move nor say a word. There was peer silence for a minute or so until he broke the silence.

"I'm going to go home. I feel tired. Ino, let me know tomorrow about the time. Okay?"

And without letting her answer, he walked outside and ran to Shikamaru's house. After all, he had left his stuff there.

Everyone just sat there. They didn't know what to do nor to say to each other. They had to go on with the game, but they really didn't want to be the first person to say something. Hinata wanted to go chase after her cousin, and so did Asumi, but they just couldn't leave after this. It'll just feel awkward.

"Well, I think I'm going to go home. Do you mind Ino?" asked Hinata

"No. Of course not Hinata. Want me to send someone with you?"

"Nah. I'm fine. Well see you!"

"Hey! Wait Hinata." yelled Naruto.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Let me go with you."

"Why? You should stay here and enjoy the rest of the game with the others."

"I'd rather walk home. Well, I have to stop by Shikamaru's place to get my stuff. Wanna come?"

"Okay. But you shou-"

"I'm going to walk you home no matter what. Okay?"

She looked up at him. Their eyes met then, she asked him

"Why do you want to walk me home anyway?"

"Because it's part of my dare remember?"

At that moment, Hinata blushed. She quickly turned away from him trying to hide the blush. With the light from the light posts, she didn't want him to see her.

"Are you okay Hinata?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Then how about turning your little face to look at me?"

"I'd rather not…"

"Why? You afraid?"

"Afraid. Why would I be afraid?"

She looked at him forgetting about hiding her face, but the blush had disappeared anyway.

"I just thought that you would be afraid of the thing next to you."

"What?!" she jumped and got closer to him expecting to see something next to her.

"Just kidding." He said with a smirk. "But I knew it would get you to turn."

Hinata was about to turn her face to her original position, but Naruto catch her in the middle. He held her face gently and he told her,

"There's no need to hide. Especially while you're blushing. You wanna know why?"

"…" (She was too embarrassed to talk)

"Because that shows that you like some one and they know that you have feelings about them so they wouldn't look like the fools falling for someone that doesn't love them back."

She was blushing even more than before now. She just couldn't help it.

A couple minutes passed and it was getting colder by the second. She never brought a sweater to the party because she was going to speed the night there and she could've asked one of the girls for a sweater if she got cold. She was just wearing a shirt and a cute little (black) vest.

She shivered form the cold. Naruto had noticed this and pulled her closer to him. She just stared at him. He looked down at her giving her a small smirk.

'_Naruto. Arigatou!'_

She was okay now. Not cold and she was glad. She was glad to have him hug her and to be alone with him. The best part was that no one was going to question her later on about this. Then (speak of the devil) there was someone walking towards them. Hinata and Naruto thought that they knew who that person was, but they weren't sure because it was too dark. They kept wondering. Just focusing on the person's face. The three were getting closer and closer. Naruto stepped in front of Hinata. She was facing his back now. He wanted to protect her. He found out who the person was. He took out a kunai knife.

'_What the hell is going on? Why now? Why here? Why with Hinata here? I don't know how she'll make it out. I have to try my best though. After all, I had her come here with me. Not to mention that this is part of my dare. But she's gonna get more scared. I'm gonna have to lead him away from her. But where? Where can we go? I gotta think quick. Where to go…Where to go… I got it! Well, I hope this works. But I need Hinata to run while we go. What can I tell her? I'll just tell her to meet up later. Hopefully she'll be okay while I'm gone. Gomene Hinata.' _

"Hinata! Stay here. I have business with this guy. I'll catch up later. Okay?"

"Naruto, where are you going? Why can't I go? Where do I wait for you if you don't want me to go?"

"Wait for me at you place. I'll go when I'm finished and because you'll get hurt if you come. Be careful on your way home."

"But Naruto,"

"Follow me. If you hurt her. You'll be sorry. Your fight is with me. Lets go!"

The two of them disappeared while Hinata just stood there. Clueless as to what just happened.

'_Naruto. I hope you'll be okay. Please come back.'_

She ran home. When she got there, she locked herself in her room and just layed in her bed. She didn't bother turning on her light because her father would know that she was home and she didn't want him to know. At least not now. She stood up and tried reading but the light wasn't on so that didn't work. She tried looking out the window, but that only made her sad.

Naruto had taken the man near the gate of the village to the woods. He didn't want anyone to know of the battle and knew no one would be at night until late in the morning to train. This was the perfect place. He stopped and he man jumped right in front of him. Just a few feet away. The man Laughed.

'_Great. We're here. I hope she got home safely.'_

**Let's see what Neji is up to. Shall we?**

Neji was at the Hyuga compound when Hinata got there. He didn't see her because she had snuck in behind him without making a peep. Of course, she was already quiet.

Neji was wondering how Tenten was doing and whether he should go and apologize to her or wait until tomorrow. He was wondering this for a while. Then, he went outside for a short walk.

'_Why did I do that to her? I should've known better. Why couldn't I just go along with the thing they were telling me without saying anything? I'm so dumb! I won't be surprised if she never talked to me again. I should do something nice for her though since she was humiliated in front of her friends. That was the first time I've ever seen her cry too. I need to let her know that I'm always here for her when ever she needs me. She won't come to me again though. Even if her life depended on it. I still have to try. But how? I should try making her a lunch or take her for a picnic and have Asumi or Hinata take her there and leave when she's there. But will she do it? Probably not. What to do? What to do?'_

He walked around a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh. Hey there. Sorry about that. I was just- Tenten? What are you doing here?"

"I live here you idiot. Or what. Do you want to embarrass me again?"

"I'm so so sorry Tenten. I didn't mean to do that. It just came out. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yeah you really weren't! Now, excuse me. I have to go by." She was leaving but something tugged her arm. "Hey, let go!"

"Please listen to me. I really am sorry. I just need you hang with me tomorrow then I'll leave you alone if you don't have a good time or if I don't make you feel any better. Okay? I really want to make it up to you. Please. Just for tomorrow."

"…"

"Please Tenten? I really want to spend a day with you, other than training. Will you?"

"NO. I will no-"

"So that's it huh? You won't spend a day with someone who's willing to apologize and give everything just so that you could remain friends. Okay then. Have it your way. It was nice knowing you."

'_Please forgive me Tenten. Please.'_

"Okay! Okay, I'll go with you tomorrow. Happy? Just don't make me feel giltier than I already do. Please…"

"It's a deal. Want me to pick you up? Well duh huh? What time? Never mind. I'm sorry. It's just, well, I guess I'm a little nervous about tomorrow."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Um… _'Tell a lie Neji. Tell a lie!'_... I'm a little nervous because I don't know if you're gonna like the place for tomorrow. I hope you do."

"Okay? I think I will. After all, you're choosing. Right?" she put on a little smile.

They said their good-byes and left. They both went to sleep as soon as they got home thinking of how wonderful tomorrow was going to be. They just couldn't wait.

**Back to the sleep over**

Everyone was tired so they decided to go to sleep early. They wanted to wake up early so they could go home. There wasn't much fun when everyone wasn't there. They were sad and didn't want to mention about the stuff that happened earlier. Ino was uncomfortable with Shikamaru now and didn't say much to him. He was hurt by that.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME? I DIDN'T GET ASKED TO A TRUTH OR DARE?"

"**SHUT UP LEE!**"

**Back to Hinata**

Hinata was so tired and decided to go to sleep. She had convinced herself that Naruto would return to her after he was done and hopefully, he was okay. She didn't want to think that anything had happened to him because her mom once said (and yes she remembered her mom here people)

"_When ever you think about the negative, you're only making the positive more vulnerable. Think of the positive things and you're sure to have a smile at the end. Don't ever think of the bad. Promise me. Okay?"_

She fell asleep with those words. She was sure Naruto would appear in the morning. If not, she'll just have to go look for him. No matter if no one goes with her. The only problem was, she didn't want to tell anyone about Naruto and the creepy weird guy that came out to them because they would end up telling her:

"_Why didn't you tell us as soon as it happened? Can't believe you waited this long Hinata! He could probably be dead for all we know!"_

She really didn't want to hear or deal with that. She hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

**Let's see what Naruto is doing**

"What do you want? Why did you show up back there? Why did you have that paper bomb in your hand when you were walking near us? Answer me now!" he yelled

"Well, someone paid me to get rid of you and they said you would be hurt if Hinata got injured or needed medical treatment. Am I right?" said the man

Naruto hesitated. He knew the guy was right, but he didn't want to admit it to him.

'_All man! I still need to get back to Hinata! What the hell with this guy? I need to go. Dam! She's probably asleep now. I could wait until tomorrow, but what if she's still awake? I'll check her bedroom before I go home. But first-'_

"What do you want? Just to get rid of me? That's a lousy excuse to look for someone. Don't you think?"

"I'll make it quick just for you."

"Nah, I'm the one who's going to make it quick."

Naruto took out another kunai knife and started attacking him. The man jumped and dodge and attacked Naruto back.

"Wow. Your not that tough as the guys who hired me said you were." He said

The battle went on. Naruto took a hit and when ever he tried to hit the guy, he'd usually missed. He was beginning to lose hope, but he remembered that he was doing all this for Hinata.

Several hours later, Naruto won and the man fled. While he was leaving, he yelled

"I swear I'll come back. You'll never know when I'm here! I'll get my revenge!! You'll see! "

Naruto jumped the tree tops on the way back to see Hinata. He was very tired, very weak. But he had promised her that he'd be there with her when the battle's over. At least, he knew that she wanted that from him.

He arrived at her window. He peeked in, but didn't see anything. He opened the window slightly and came into the room. It was dark, but he could see her in her bed. He sat down next to her. He noticed she didn't change from her clothes and she wasn't even underneath her bed sheets.

He whispered 'Hinata, are you awake?'

No answer. He stroked her cheek very softly. Just to get rid of the urge from waking her up. He was lost in his own little world.

Hinata opened her eyes just a little. She was shocked to see him here. She didn't move or say a word just to see what he would do. She was blushing just to know that he was right there, his hand on her check.

He didn't notice she was awake. He bent down. His face got close to hers. He put his arms around her head and lifted her slightly.

'I love you Hinata…' he whispered

He hugged her.

She opened her eyes and hugged him back. She whispered,

'I…I… love you… too… Naruto….'

He pulled back in surprise that she was awake.

"You were awake the whole time?"

"Yeah… kinda…"

"Why didn't you answer me when I asked you if you were awake?"

"Because I wanted to see what you would do. Are you hurt? You look terrible."

"Yeah, I should be fine. Well, I'm going home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait. Why don't you stay here tonight? My door is locked so no one will enter the room. So, will you? Plus, you got to admit that you're too tired to even move right now."

"Okay, I'll stay. But where am I going to sleep?"

"Well, we don't want anyone to know that you're here so, why don't you sleep in my bed?" she put her hand to her mouth and her face got red as soon as she said it.

He put on a smirk and said, "Okay. So, make room."

Don't you wanna change first? I don't think you'll be comfortable sleeping in you're regular clothes. Here, I'll go to the rest room while you change. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you…"

He changed and they both went to sleep.

"Are you okay Hinata? You don't seem very comfortable. Should I go?"

"No, it's okay. I was just thinking about something."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He hugged her and pulled her close. He fell asleep like that and she didn't want to wake him so she did too.

* * *

I wonder how things are going to turn up tomorrow. I don't have any ideas on how to do the next chappy…

Think…Think…Think…

Oh! I think I know how I'm going to do it know. I've been watching anime all day so I could probably do something related to that. But what to type. That's gonna be hard…

Why did poor Fin have to leave?

Why did Access have to fall and be so scared of Fin?

Poor Sinbad… Poor Jeanne… They both have broken hearts and she won't believe him…

I think the next chappy will have a little of what they're facing. (This is gonna be hard…)

Anyway, I got a few reviews, but I'm happy with that. (Well, at least for right now…)

Anyway, thank you so much for reading.

Please review people!!


	4. Part IV: The Day After Part 1

The Life of Truth and Dare

**The Life of Truth and Dare**

Sorry I took too long to update people. I took long because I'm working on my other two stories and my ideas went to those ones. My cousins say that they're really good, but I don't know. My Kamichama Karin one has too many lemons in it and I'm kinda embarrassed to post it so, I'll see when I do. Plus, my computer crashed while I was trying to work on this story so I was using my aunts, but all my work was on here so I forgot what I was suppose to post... That was torture for me… (

So like I typed earlier, if anyone wants to be in my story or in any of my stories, let me know. These are the rules:

**PM me with your first name, (last name is optional) including the story you wanna be in**

**Plus, you have to make sure you're the first one to ask for that part in the story**

**The person you wanna meet in the story**

**You can say how you wanna meet them but then again, you don't have to**

**I'll keep you updated so what I'll do is let you know at least a day ahead when you're going to appear in the story.**

**Then read and tell me how I did. If you didn't like it, tell me why and I'll change it as soon as possible. **

Well, those are the rules and if you're not sure who's in what story, check out my home page. I hope every one of my readers would take part and I wish every one of you good luck. Oh, and I'm choosing people who leave reviews on my story.

The taking part of my story was an idea given to me by someone who's going to take part of the story later on…

Okay people, I know I said I wouldn't do this, but please please review!! I'm not getting much reviews and I'm getting kinda sad about it… I beg everyone to review.

Now, on to the chappy rules.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. None of the characters are mine as well. The only thing that is mine is the plot to my story and including people into my story.

Hopefully this chappy is better than my other one. The other one was kinda sucky, but I'll try my best on this one people. I don't know why the other one came out so bad. I guess because I've been working on it for so many days and I was changing the story every time. I'm like that because that's my nature and everyone in my family does that as well.

I'm soooooo happy though. I finally cut my hair after begging my mom for months and she finally took me to cut my hair. Not one of my friends has seen it yet and I'm glad. At least it'll grow longer by the time I go back to school.

Well anyway, on with the chappy. Hope you guys like it!!

* * *

"_**Are you okay Hinata? You don't seem very uncomfortable. Should I go?"**_

"_**No, it's okay. I was just thinking about something"**_

"_**You sure?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**He hugged her and pulled her close. He fell asleep like that and she didn't want to wake him so she did too.**_

_**The next day**_

Hinata woke up early. She looked around and saw that Naruto was sleeping on top of her. She was red in the face.

'_What happened? Did he…No, he couldn't have.'_

He mumbled out her name. His hands were around her and his grip just got tighter and tighter. She tried to wake him up but nothing.

'_Why the hell is he on me? And why won't he wake up? Geeze, this morning is torture.'_

Just as she said it, his eyes shot open.

"Are you okay Hinata?"

"Umm… Yeah…" she was surprised at the way he jumped up when she said that.

"Why are you tortured? Did someone do something to you? Who did it? I'll make them pay!"

"No Naruto! Everything's okay. I didn't mean it."

'_I should watch what I say next time or else he's gonna go wild'_

She left out a sigh. She really wasn't in the mood to hear anyone beat up anyone else. Nor what she thought Naruto had done to her. He looked at her strangely. He wanted to know what she was thinking about, but yet, he had no clue. (Typical Naruto for ya Þ)

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you seem pretty upset right now."

"Oh. No, it's because I was thinking about something. That's all." She smiled at him

"Honest?"

"Honest."

"Okay well, I better get going. See yo-"

"Why do you have to go so soon?"

"Because someone's gonna find me sooner or later in here and I really don't wanna cause trouble for you."

"It's no trouble Naruto. I'll just say that we had a mission and we came back late and we fell asleep. Simple as that."

"But…"

"No buts. Just stay. Come on. What's the worse that could happen?"

"HINATA!!" someone said

They both turned to the door.

"You were saying?" Naruto said turning back to face her.

The door slammed open.

"Hinata! I need your help i- What is he doing here? Did he spend the night?"

"Oh, hi Neji. What are you up to?" she asked trying to distract him

"Hi and nothing. Now answer me! What is he doing here?! Did he spend the night or what?"

"Well, I guess you could say that."

"Your father's gonna get made when he finds out."

"If he finds out, I won't help you out because you're the only one who knows about this so, I'll know who to blame. Right Neji?"

There was complete silence. Neji was thinking about what to do. Whether to tell Hinata's father about Naruto staying over for the night or to have her help him out. He needed to do this with Tenten, but he didn't know what to do considering Hinata.

"Fine…" he said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Hinata just giggled as Naruto smirked.

"So, want is it that you need Neji?" asked Hinata

"Uhh…" he had forgotten why he had gone to her bedroom "Oh yeah. I need you to help me bring Tenten somewhere. I wanna make it up for acting like such a jerk at the sleep over. Will you help me?"

"Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to… I guess to take her to the beach like say that it's to get away from me or something because I'm planning on doing her a little party but I don't know where so the beach should be fine. What do you think?"

"Neji, that sounds great! Who's invited to the party?"

"Everyone and since Naruto is with you, you can have him help you."

Hinata faced Naruto as her eyes were shining as if pleased and putting her hands together.

"Will you Naruto? It will mean a lot" (strange how out of character she can get at times… -.-")

Naruto nodded his head. "Sure I'll help you out. What time do you want us to get her and for how long do you want us to keep her out?" he asked looking at Neji now.

"You guys can go right now and keep her away for about…" he wondered for how long since the beach was pretty far and he had to set the tables, chairs, food, blah blah blah. (Sorry, but I don't wanna type everything he's planning on taking since I'ma type it later on…)

"About five hours is good. Is it okay with you guys?"

"Yeah! Let's go Naruto!" with that said, she pulled him out almost dragging him through the Hyuga compound all the way out the gate.

"Hinata!!" Naruto whined. "I still have to eat…I'm hungry…"

"Oh. Gomen. Me too. I'm sorry I forgot…"

* * *

"Katura…We need to go. Like now…"

"Fine fine. Don't blow your head off Ino. I'm coming" she smirked.

Katura was getting ready to go to Tenten's with her cousin, Ino.

Katura is around the same age as Ino and her hair color is sort of like a blush-ish color. Her eye color is dark purple and she is five foot four. She use to live somewhere in the sound village, but her parents decided to send her to live with Ino. She wasn't so happy about it at first, but she _WAS_ happy that she was going to be free of her parents grasp. I mean, how wouldn't. Right?

"I'm ready pig. Where's her house again?" she asked

"It's close by. Let's just go." Ino was dragging Katura around the village.

Katura was looking through all the stores' windows. She saw a beautiful green with red kimono with sliver dragons on the sleeves. She was thinking about buying it on her way back, but she'll just need some shoes and a fan for the outfit. She tried to imagine how she would look in it, but the image disappeared as soon as it was coming into view by Ino.

"Hey, do you mind walking? I don't want to be dragging you all over the place."

"Fine. Just let me go then I-"

Ino had let go of her cousin and she tripped over something which had caused her to fall.

She got up and grabbed her cousin by the hair to face her.

"Listen her pig! Don't ever do that again or you'll be swimming with the fishes when you wake up. Got it?!"

"Okay okay! This hurts you know!"

"Good."

She let go of Ino and started walking off.

"Hey Ino! Where are you going?"

Both of the girls turned around to see a guy their age, with brown hair that was tied in a pony-tail, standing behind them.

"Oh! Shikamaru. What are you doing here?" asked Ino.

"I was here with my dad. I walked out the store we were in and saw this girl," he pointed towards Katura, "dropping you."

"Excuse me, but this girl so happens to have a name you know. If you were nice enough to ask, I would tell you. Pig, can we go? Tenten's going to get mad and I don't want to tell her that some…bum decided to slow us down." She nodded towards Shikamaru.

"Who is she Ino?" he asked the blonde

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you never met her. Shikamaru, this is my cousin Katura. Katura, Shikamaru."

"Yeah yeah hi. Let's go pig! I'm fed up with the hold up!!"

"'Kay. We gotta go Shika. Bye."

With that, they walked off.

"You like him don't you pig?"

"What?"

"That, Shikamaru guy. You like him don't cha?"

"No. He's just in my squad. I would never like him more than a friend."

"That's not what his eyes were saying." She giggled

"Whatever. Let's hurry up."

"I tried to get you to come faster pig. Not my fault you're so slow."

"Shut it will you? I have a headache already."

"Um… nah. I'd rather talk than to think."

"You're impossible!"

"I know you are."

Katura then walked faster.

"I remember this place. So she still lives at the same house Ino?"

"Yeah. She never really moved out."

Ino walked in front of Katura to knock on the wooden door at Tenten's house.

"Coming." A faint voice answered her knock

The door opened a few seconds later. Tenten looked to see who it was and smiled at Ino.

She looked to Ino's right and saw Katura.

"Oh my gosh! You're back!" she ran to hug Katura.

Katura use to spend some summers here with Ino. The only people that knew who she was from back then, were Tenten, Lee, and Shino. She had seen Shikamaru a few times, but she thought Ino never knew him since she never introduced them.

"Yeah. I'm living here with my cousin now. My parents didn't want me back home anymore. They said I was too much of a nuisance with my brother and sisters. It's good to see you Tenten."

Tenten pulled back from Katura. She smiled at her then said, "It's good to see you too. Well, come in you guys. Naruto and Hinata called and they said not to go anywhere because they were coming to do who knows what."

* * *

Well, I know it's short, but I ran out of ideas. I had writer's block for this chapter. I was kind of getting ideas from my Kamichama stories though. Anyway, I hope you guys aren't too upset about this one… Please review.


	5. Part V: The Day After Part 2

Thank you to my two reviewers

Thank you to my two reviewers. I really appreciate it. I still have faith that people still read my story and that they liked it. That's why I'm still writing. Well, typing, but you get the picture.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

I have nothing more to say. A miracle huh? Well, on with the chappy…

* * *

"_**Yeah. I'm living here with my cousin now. My parents didn't want me back home anymore. They said I was too much of a nuisance with my brother and sisters. It's good to see you Tenten."**_

_**Tenten pulled back from Katura. She smiled at her then said, "It's good to see you too. Well, come in you guys. Naruto and Hinata called and they said not to go anywhere because they were coming to do who knows what."**_

The girls walked into Tenten's living room, while she closed the door, and sat down on the couch. Tenten was on the left side, near the stairs; Ino was on the right side, near the door and window; and that left Katura sitting in between them.

"So, Tenten, how've you been? I haven't seen you in like forever." Said Katura.

"I'm doing great. Just the same old stuff. Training, fighting, kicking guy's asses. The usual." She replied with a grin.

"Same old Tenten. Picking fights with the guys…"

"Yup. So, when did you get here?"

"Oh… Um, I got here…two days ago. I've just been setting up, unpacking, resting, finding a place to stay. Sorry I didn't stop by before…"

"No no no. It's okay. You needed to do your things. We're still friends right? No need to apologize. Oops! Did you guys want something to drink? What about some tea?"

"Some tea sounds nice. Thank you Tenten." Said Ino.

"Okay! I'll be right back."

"Do you need any help?"

"No thanks. I got it Katura." shouted Tenten from the kitchen

Katura stood up from the couch and walked over to the window. The village amazed her because it was so small, but so friendly. Strangers just stopped to say hi to her when ever she came… Now that she thought about it, no one bothered to stop her except for, what was that guys name? Shikamaru was it? Well, no one talked to her except for him.

She thought about it some more. Tenten walked back into that room then. She put down the small little tray, which she had the tea and cups on, on the coffee table. She poured their tea and gave Ino a cup.

"Thanks." She murmured

Tenten poured Katura a cup. She was about to hand it to her, but saw that she was looking out a window.

Tenten walked up to where Katura was and stopped a few inches away…

"Katura?" she whispered

"What? I'm sorry Tenten. Did you say something?"

"Um, here's your tea."

"Oh. Thanks." She got the cup from Tenten

"Are you oka-"

"Tenten? May I use your restroom?"

"Yeah Ino. Go ahead."

"Thank you."

After Ino left, Tenten asked,

"My cousin likes some guy named Shikamaru huh?"

"What?"

"Yeah. A guy on her squad. He has brown hair and it's in a pony-tail. His name _was_ Shikamaru right?"

"How did you know of Shikamaru? Ino never wanted you guys to meet because if you found out, you wou- wait! How do you know that she likes him?"

"Well, I met him coming here… He dropped by to say hi to her when he saw me… let's just say that he saw me being me. Anyway, when they were talking, I saw something in his eyes. It looked like affection or attraction… I don't know! It was something around those lines. So, does she like him or what?"

"Yeah. She does; **BIG** time. She's kind of giving up on him though. She says that she's starting to like this other guy on her squad. His name is Choji, but I don't know. She never really says much about it and, if she does, she would tell Sakura. She doesn't really talk to me much…"

"Oh… Okay then. Thanks! That's all I needed to find out." She smiled

"What are you planning to do…?" She asked nervously

"Oh nothing nothing. Don't worry about it." She replied with a huge grin.

'_That pig better thank me for this later…'_

The two sat back down on the couch and started talking. Ino joined them a few minutes later and got in the conversation with them as well. They talked for about ten minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Yelled Tenten

Tenten got up and opened the door.

**Katura's POV:**

I heard some voices and then the door close. Tenten came back into the room then with two people following her. A male and female. The male had Blonde hair that was spiked, and had an orange jump suit. His eyes were a baby blue color. He had three cat-like whiskers on each of his cheeks. The female had a dark blue-ish hair color. Her eyes were velvet and she was wearing a… Sunday dress? It was white and it had blue flowers on it. Her skin was really pale.

"Katura, this is Uzumaki, Naruto and Hyuga, Hinata. Naruto, Hinata, this is Ino's cousin, Katura."

"Hi Katura!" Naruto shouted

"Hi, Naruto…"

"H-Hi…Ka…tura…" said Hinata

"Hi, Hinata…"

'_Why is she stuttering…?'_ she sweat dropped when she thought of it.

**Ino's POV:**

I turned to look at Katura when I saw Hinata and Naruto. I thought she would be happy to meet other people. She was so happy when she met Lee and Tenten when we were kids…

When I looked at her, I saw that she made a certain face… I guess I should've seen that coming what with Shikamaru and all. I wonder what got into her…

"Hi Katura!" Naruto shouted

'_Annoying pest!'_

"Hi, Naruto…"

'_She sounded off…'_

"H-Hi…Ka…tura…" said Hinata

'_Same old Hinata huh?'_

"Hi, Hinata…"

'_Must not like her very much…'_

'_I have to hurry up and get her out of here. I know she hates this as much as I do. She still needs to get her place…'_

"Um, Tenten? I have to go…"

**Normal POV:**

"Um, Tenten? I have to go…"

"Aww. You _have_ to go Ino? Can't you at least stay? Katura and I haven't finished talking yet…" asked Tenten

"Sorry Tenten, but my cousin asked me to take her somewhere to see an apartment and we _have_ to go. Like now. Look at the time Katura! We're going to be late!"

"Huh? Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks Ino. I really really _really have to _go Ten. I'll see you some other time. Nice meeting you Naruto, Hinata."

With that said, Ino and Katura stood, bowed, and ran out the door.

**Tenten's POV:**

"That was weird…" mumbled Naruto.

I turned and gave him a look. I didn't care that they were like that, I just didn't like it when people pointed it out. Katura's my _only_ best friend that I _ever_ had and people always try to take her away from me… I can't stand seeing that again. I grew up with her getting all the attention and she always tried to get me in the center with her. I loved that she did that for me, but when she wasn't here, I was just the laughing stalk of all of Konoha…

"So what did you guys want?"

"Why are you made Tenten? We didn't do anything."

"JUST SHUT UP NARUTO!!"

I ran to my bedroom and locked the door. I didn't feel like dealing with them. I fell, face flat, on my bed. I closed my eyes soon and fell asleep.

**Hinata's POV:**

"What now… Naruto-chan…?"

"I don't know… Does Tenten have a phone? We should probably let Neji know…"

"H-Hai… h-her ph-phone is b-by the counter…"

"Ok. Thanks."

'_Why am I always like this?'_

I went up to Tenten's room to check on her. Her door was locked so I knocked I didn't hear anything on the other side. I used my Byakugan and I saw Tenten asleep.

'_I need to tell Naruto before he tells Neji that we're having trouble with her! Neji will get mad and won't calm down for me to tell him… I hope he didn't receive a call from Naruto yet…'_ she thought.

"Na…Naruto…"

She ran into Tenten's kitchen to find Naruto in her fridge stuffing his mouth.

'_Oh Naruto. I was all worried about you getting through to Neji. You're such a…'_

"BAKA!"

**Naruto's POV**

I saw the phone on Tenten's counter, but then my stomach growled. I don't blame it either. I haven't eaten anything in like, what? 1 hour?

**(A/N: I don't know if Tenten's house is really that far from the Hyuga residence, but I'm leaving it like that whether you like it or not. ;P)**

I walked over to the fridge and opened it.

'_Oh Em Gee' _I thought.

I had my mouth on the floor with my eyes popping out of my head while drooling. I didn't even notice it until I heard my stomach again… It was kind of embarrassing though. Thank god no one was here. This growl was louder than the last…

Anyway, I quickly re-covered and stuffed my mouth with the nearest dish I think it was egg with noodles or something like that. I didn't even see what it was. **(A/N: I hope this isn't out of his character…)** I grabbed a jello like substance **(A/N: The jello like substance is flan. I'll explain what it is after the chapter…)** and stuffed that into my mouth when I swallowed some of the other stuff.

I chewed when I suddenly heard,

"BAKA!"

I turn away from the fridge and look at the doorway. There was Hinata staring at me… Why was she staring at me…? Oh SHIT! NO WAY! I was suppose to call the other Hyuga wasn't I? I'm in trouble…

**Meanwhile, with Katura and Ino (Normal POV):**

"Thanks so very much Ino! I love you!"

Katura and Ino were walking to Ino's apartment. Katura glomped her cousin after saying that she loved her. Ino was embarrassed because they where in midde of Konoha and everyone was staring at them.

"G-Get away from me Katura!"

"But IIIIIInnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo."

"UGH! Your impossible!"

"Ino? Katura? What is she doing to you Ino?" a deep, but familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" they said in union.

They both looked behind them, to where the voice was coming from…

"What are _you_ doing here? What was your name again?" asked Katura.

"My name is Shikamaru! Get it straight!"

"Well excuse me! I'm-" she let go of Ino and walked up one step so that she was in front of Ino and closer to Shikamaru, "a person who decides to forget the little people and remember the bigger people like my friends. You're just some guy! Why are you even talking to us anyway? Want to hook up with Ino? You could just ask her when you're on a mission you know."

Both Shikamaru and Ino's face turned bright red. Ino turned to look at the ground just incase Shikamaru wanted to get eye contact with her. Katura smirked feeling the tension between the two.

"Well? You could ask her right now. It'll be romantic to do it in front of every-"

"S-Stop it Katura! It's not like that. I don't like him. I like Choji." Ino interrupted…

Shikamaru looked at Ino, Ino looked at Katura, while Katura looked at Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry Ino… We should go…." Said Katura with an apologetic voice…

"Yeah. Your room director **(A/N: I didn't know how to call the person that sales or rents places to people.)** should've called by now…"

Ino grabbed her cousin by the wrist and walked off without turning back to look at the sadden boy behind them. Katura, on the other hand, looked at him with a worried expression. When he finally looked at her, his eyes were hurt and sad… She mouthed a 'sorry' to him and he only nodded in response.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

When they got home, Ino went to her bedroom and locked her door…

**Katura's POV:**

I felt horrible for what I did… Ino hasn't said a thing to me on the way home. When I looked at Shikamaru, when Ino confessed, his eyes showed jealousy… I thought she still liked him though. I wouldn't have opened my mouth if I knew this was going to happen.

"Oh kami-sama, help me…" I whispered…

I went to the phone and checked the voice messages. I found one that was meant for me. The man, who left the message, said…

"_**I'm Mitzuki, Yuki. I'm calling to inform Hojite, Katura **_**(A/N: I hope you like the last name. I didn't know what else to put…If you don't, I'll change it right away. Just let me know…)**_** that her new house will be ready tomorrow at around noon. The mistress may come then. I will gladly wait to see her to her house…"**_

Then it got quiet and then came a bbbbeeeeeeppppp.

Katura sighed a deep sigh, and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk.

**Katura's POV:**

I sighed a deep sigh, and walked into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of milk.

'_So tomorrow's the day huh? Can't believe it came so soon. And I'm getting my house plus my house warming party. What a mess this is going to be… Tenten probably told the whole town by now…'_

* * *

Sorry I took long people. My computer is kinda slow and I'm typing this thing on my mom's laptop… Well, her work's laptop anyway. (She keeps it at home)

Ok peoples, I hope you likey my story. I'm not sure when I'm going to update because my mom is going to take a couple weeks off from work to spend it with me and then I'm going back to school on the 9th of September. I'll probably update that Friday which is…the 12th.

I'm excited! My first week of high school shouldn't be so bad… especially at an IB school right? Right? –laughs nervously- So I should have new ideas for that… So, my ideas for that week should either be based on horror, fear, happiness, or sadness. (I'll miss you Rose…-cries-…don't forget me!! (Whoa. I'm going to need a new notebook to write down my thoughts…))

Oh! Guess what! You remember my cousin that died on the 22nd of July this year? (Did I ever tell you guys?) Well, his dad just called my mom, it's 8:47 p.m. and the 19th of August, and now she's planning to go back to Texas because she feels bad because he sounded really sad… I know I should feel worried or sad or something, but I'm happy that I get to see my 14 year old (girl) and 16 year old (boy) cousins (My cousin's siblings) and then I could do things with them. I haven't seen them in over 5 years. This is a one in a life time chance because I hate planes, but if it gets me to Texas faster, then the hell will I take them! XD Sorry, I'm in a good mood right now…

**Flan - Flan is a jello like substance that is always sweet. It's made out of sugar milk and eggs. It originated in Mexico (I think…)**

Anyway, please review people I only got two reviews. (Believe me; I'm really grateful for you guys. I love you very much!!) I'm still writing because of them. If you guys want me to keep updating, then review! I can do it people. I made you guys wait a long time to update chapter 3 and 4. Remember? (And my finger got healed quickly so that wasn't it) So, **review review review review review review review!! **


	6. Part VI: What a Day

Yay

Yay! I got reviews on my last chapter. I'm so excited! P Also, because I'm listening to the song **'Michiyuki'** the English fandub version. Have you guys ever heard that song? Well I'm in love with it and the name of the song has my nickname on it. My nickname is Michi and who ever read my reviews for my other story, you would see that my friend used my nickname in almost every review.

I'm very glad you liked it **shika'sgurl22**. I was afraid that you weren't going to like the things I put in… and the review was fine. Thanx 4 reading the whole chapter (up to down) and you didn't need to apologize. It was the past. No worries…

Thank you **XMitsuki MoonX** for being my new reviewer and for adding my story to your favorites. It really means a lot to me.

Anyone else I missed that reviewed… Nope…

Anyway, my mom's still thinking about going to Texas. I'm surprised that her boyfriend is convincing her to go. I'm happy! She's going to say yes very soon now. Yay!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill…

On with the chappy….

* * *

_**Katura's POV:**_

_**I sighed a deep sigh, and walked into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of milk.**_

'_**So tomorrow's the day huh? Can't believe it came so soon. And I'm getting my house plus my house warming party. What a mess this is going to be… Tenten probably told the whole town by now…'**_

* * *

I walked back into the living room and sat down. I had no intension of doing anything right now. I just needed to fix this problem…

I walked towards Ino's room and knocked on her door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Ino? I'm going out. Do you need anything?"

I heard nothing on the other side…

"Ino?"

"No... I'm…fine…" she said

'_Crap… she really is bummed out. I really need to fix this right away…'_ I thought.

"O-Okay… I'll be back soon then."

I heard something glass like fall on the other side of the door then, I heard some sobs… WAIT! Sobs? Ino doesn't cry… Does she? What in the world did I do?

I grabbed my wallet just incase. (Never know when you're going to need it. Right?) I got the spare key (Ino might decide to go out) and ran out the door. I locked it when I was outside and started running towards the last place I saw Shikamaru.

It took me a couple minutes to get there. I started looking through the village (the middle part anyway) for him.

After looking for about an hour, I decided to sit down on a nearby bench at the park. I was tired. I ran most of the hour so you can't really blame me…

As soon as I sat down, I looked ahead and saw something that caught my eye.

'_Is… Is that Shikamaru…?'_

Shikamaru was in a tree and he was lying down on a branch. She quickly got up and ran to him. When she was above his branch, she yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE SAD OR SOMETHING, BUT NOT RELAXING YOU MORON!!"

He looked down at her and got to a sitting position, and then he jumped down. He was now in front of her. He smirked when he noticed that she was startled.

"What's wrong? Did one of the little people scare you?" He asked mockingly.

"Shut up and listen." She ordered. "I do apologize for what I did earlier, but aren't you suppose to try things to get her back or something? Don't you guys do that in this village?"

"Um, no. We don't do that. People like who ever they like and people like others differently. We don't do force them to like us. What village are you from anyway?"

"I'm from the sand village. Anyway, can you help my cousin then?"

"With what?"

"Well, Ino is upset and I want you to get her in a better mood by-"

"Troublesome…"

"Don't interrupt me. Can you find this Choji guy?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You are going to do it that way you'll show her that you're being supportive and that you're not bummed about what she said like her. Can you do it or not?"

"Fine. I'll do it. You _have_ to come though. I'm not going to get him alone. He'll think it's something to do to get him to exercise or train…"

"Okay. I'll come."

**Normal POV:**

They walked in silence to Choji's house. Katura didn't talk because she thought that he was mad at her for the hook up and he didn't talk because he thought she was mad at him because he wasn't trying anything to get Ino back. They both had the wrong ideas of each other and they didn't want to make it worse.

They made it to Choji's house then Shikamaru turned to Katura.

"Do something for me before we knock?" he asked

"What do you want?" she asked obviously annoyed.

"Just stand still."

"Wh-"

**Katura's POV:**

"Do something for me before we knock?" he asked me

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed

"Just stand still."

"Wh-"

'_H-H-He's… kissing me… What the hell is his problem?!'_

I tried to push him away, but he held my wrists to my sides. I was backing away from him and I did manage to move, that is until he pushed me backwards to a wall. There was nothing left to do… so I just gave in and kissed him back… I couldn't hurt the poor guy anymore…

His kiss was passionate…

**Shikamaru's POV:**

I was thinking of what to tell her. I liked her, but it would be wrong because I also liked Ino. She might think I wanted to do this to forget about Ino. It's kind of true, but geeze… Who would've known that liking someone would be so troublesome?

We reached Choji's house soon enough. And that's when I turned to look at Katura.

"Do something for me before we knock?" I asked

"What do you want?" she asked

"Just stand still."

"Wh-"

I kissed her. I grabbed her wrist and held them at her sides… I pushed her onto a wall and kept her there…

'_Damn hormones are taking over…'_

**Katura's POV:**

I was blushing as I returned the kiss.

'_Gomen, Ino. Truly forgive me.'_

He freed my wrists and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He then noticed and his arms snaked around my waist… That's when our moment changed…

His kiss was passionate before, but now it turned into need. He pressed me hard against his toned body and, with one hand, cupped the back of my head and pushed me into it to deepen the kiss. I couldn't take it anymore. I was already out of breath…

I pushed away from him. We were both gasping for air and then I spoke…

"What…the hell…is…your…problem…!"

"…I needed to make….. sure of something…." Then he smirked.

Oh how I hated that guy!

"Do that again bastard, and see what's going to happen!"

"Is…that a challenge?" he chuckled

"UGH! You're an impossible son of a bitch! You know that?!"

"So?"

"You know what?! Just shut your trap and knock on the freaking door! You hear me?!"

"Yeah yeah. Don't blow your pretty little head off."

I blushed…_'Did he just say…?'_

"What ever loser." I replied

Then he went right next to me and knocked on the door. I stood behind him when the door opened.

Out came a rather fat kid our age with light brown hair and he was eating something from a bag. I couldn't see it very clearly because the block head was in front of me…

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?"

"Nothing. Are you busy right now?"

"No, why?"

"Let's go up to Ino's place. She wants us to see something. Okay?"

"Okay. Let me just tell my dad that I'm going to go and I'll be right back."

"Okay, but hurry!"

"Okay okay…"

Then, the door closed.

Shikamaru turned to me.

"So princess, was he what you expected your cousin to like?"

"What the hell? Princess? Don't call me that!"

"Okay, yeah, fine, sorry. Well?"

"Um, I guess not, but my cousin has weird taste for example, 'Exhibit A.'" I said pointing to Shikamaru.

"Ouch. That hurt…" he teased.

"Shut up moron."

The door then opened and the kid came out again. He turned around and closed the door while Shikamaru stood next to me.

"Okay! My dad said- who are you?" he asked me.

"Choji, this is Katura, Ino's cousin from the sound village, and Katura, this is Choji." The block head told us.

"Nice to meet you." Said Choji

"Yeah, you too. Not let's go. I don't want her becoming emo while I'm gone moron." I said then took off.

"Nice girl you got there Shikamaru." Mumbled Choji.

I ignored his comment, but stopped when I heard

"Not mine Choji, but…"

I turned around and saw Shikamaru looking down.

'_What's his deal? He wasn't so gloom when his…hormones acted up…'_

He must've had a clue of what I was thinking of right there because he looked up and smirked at me then said…

"Right princess?"

That did it!

Choji looked between me and Shikamaru. I stopped and turned around, so that I was facing him completely, and said…

"What did you call me Shika?!"

"What did _you_ call me princess?!"

"Oh, sorry. Only the people that you like are suppose to call you Shika. Right?"

"That is exactly right. Now hurry up before Ino _**does**_ turn emo on us and tries to kill herself."

"Okay. Fine. Let's go Shika." And then I started running.

Shortly (by seconds) after, I heard two pairs of feet hitting the floor right behind me.

'_Wow. They run pretty fast, but not fast enough.' _I giggled and ran faster.

The guys kept pace with me easily and so I decided to run my full speed. I was surprised when I lost then, but then again, I was happy because that meant that I was faster than those chumps.

'_Damn! Guess someone was as fast as me…'_

I turned around only to see Shikamaru right there behind me…

"Shika! You were suppose to help Choji find his way to Ino's house you baka." I said

"Then don't run so fast. By the way, Choji already got there." He smirked

"Huh? How?" I asked

"He runs faster than most people when you tell him that there's plenty of food waiting for him on the other side."

"Is that what you told him? Poor thing. He's probably upset right now."

"Yeah, but at least we got him there. Right?"

"Right!"

"Now hurry up princess."

"Okay. Just keep your dress on Shika."

"No problem." He (actually) smiled.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

We got there in about three to four minutes. I thought it was great timing. Especially when you have to slow down for company…

I unlocked the door for the two guys and let them in.

"Shika, Choji, you two wait right here while I go get Ino. And don't make a sound you two! She'll bite my head off if she knows that you guys are here. Okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah!" they (both) whispered back.

I then left and knocked on Ino's door.

**Meanwhile, At Tenten's apartment (Tenten's POV):**

I woke up to a loud bang on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked a little dazed

"Tenten!! Neji said to get ready. It's almost 5:30 p.m. Get up!!" **(A/N: I made the day go by so don't complain. I'm doing what I'm planning to do with Tenten and Neji so deal with it!! (Sorry, I'm stressed right now…")**

"I'm awake now so just shut it Naruto!"

I walked over to my door and opened it. Naruto fell in my room

'_typical'_

While Hinata just stood there.

"What do you guys want?"

Hinata pushed Naruto out the room, closed the door, locked it, and sat Tenten on her bed.

"Stay outside Naruto!" she yelled "Tenten, hold still and don't you dare deny about the stuff I'm going to put on you. Got it?!" she asked madly

"Um… O…kay…" she gulped.

"Good. Don't move now. Let me do your make-up first then your hair."

"M-Make-up?! Hair?! What the hell is going on?!"

"Stay still!"

"…okay…" she whispered.

**Back to Ino's house (Katura's POV):**

I knocked on my cousin's door and she said…

"Yeah?"

"Can you come out Ino? Sakura's in trouble! She's on the phone. She's crying really hard and says that she wants to talk to you… I told her that I didn't know if-"

"I'm coming! Hang on! Tell her I'll be there!"

I heard a bunch of things fall down then and ripping and her closet door open (since it banged the wall).

I ran to the living room and left the phone off the hook just incase she saw it while coming in the room.

When I turned around, the guys were staring at me

"What?" I asked innocently "It's part of the lie I told her to get her out of her room. Other wise she'll never come out. Can't really blame me. Right?" I asked

I heard her door open then.

"Here she comes so sshhh!" I hushed

They only nodded and I picked up the phone and started talking…

"Calm down Sakura. She said that she'll talk to you right now… Oh! Wait! Here she comes! Bye Sakura." I said and held out the phone.

* * *

Did you guys like this chappy? I liked it. It's a little bit longer than the rest of them though.

Anyway, please review people and I'll try to update daily or weekly. It depends on how much time my mom gives me on the laptop.

Bye bye peoples! Thanx for reading!! –waves- see you soon!!


	7. Part VII: This should be fun

Okay… Here's another update and I'm so happy that I've updated three days in a row

Okay… Here's another update and I'm so happy that I've updated three days in a row!! (A miracle huh?) I don't wanna stop because I might not update for a while if I do… OH! I don't update on weekends. I don't even think that I'm going to get a chance to type anything this weekend…

Hey! Did any of you guys ever listen to a song called **'Numa Numa'**? It's a nice song, but the beginning is funny…Now for the thanks…

**Shika'sgurl22:**_** Thank you for the review. It is kinda dreamy huh? I still can't believe that you would get like her. I wish it was like real life too…**_

**Missy4eva:** _**It is good huh? Thanks for the review. We make it almost every holiday. My mom makes it really good. **_

**Randomhottiexoxo: **_**Thank you very much for alerting my story and me and for adding me to your favorite authors list.**_

**Setsuna Hime:**_** Thank you for adding my story to your favorites. **_

**Disclamier:** I'm tired of typing the damn disclaimer so I'm just gonna say this one last time. (This goes 4 all of the chapters on this story) I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IF I DID, KIBA AND KAKASHI WOULD BE MINE!! (That reminds me…)

* * *

_**I ran to the living room and left the phone off the hook just incase she saw it while coming in the room.**_

_**When I turned around, the guys were staring at me**_

"_**What?" I asked innocently "It's part of the lie I told her to get her out of her room. Other wise she'll never come out. Can't really blame me. Right?" I asked**_

_**I heard her door open then.**_

"_**Here she comes so sshhh!" I hushed**_

_**They only nodded and I picked up the phone and started talking…**_

"_**Calm down Sakura. She said that she'll talk to you right now… Oh! Wait! Here she comes! Bye Sakura." I said and held out the phone. **_

* * *

She walked up to me and grabbed the phone. I sat down on the couch in between Shika and Choji. Shika was on my right and Choji was on my left…

She put the phone on her ear and then spoke…

"Sakura? What's wrong? What happened?"

There was a long pause…

"Sakura?"

Another pause…

"Katura?!" she turned around, "What the hell di- Shikamaru?! Choji?! Why are they here?!" she asked me.

"Well, I went to find Shika to ask where he-" I pointed to Choji "-lived so that I could bring him here to apologize since you wouldn't listen to me at all!"

She looked at the floor.

"Let's take her to her room. You wait here Shika." I whispered.

Both guys nodded and Choji stood up. Choji then grabbed Ino by her hand and pulled her to her bedroom. I was behind them and closed the door after they went in.

I walked back to where Shikamaru was, but was surprised when he wasn't there.

'_He probably went to the bathroom or something.'_

I walked over to the phone and hung it up.

'_Huh?'_

I pushed the blinking red button on the phone and listened to the machine.

'_**You have one new message,'**_ it said. _**'sent today at 2:00 p.m.'**_** (A/N: Remember, that the cousins got home afterwards so they didn't hear the phone ring. It was after 5:00 when they got home…) **

There was a long silence then came a beep and the message…

'_**Um, hi Ino. This is Hyuga, Neji. I'm calling to invite you to a party that is taking place at 6:00 p.m., today, at the beach. You don't have to come, but this is a get together that all the squads are invited to as well and everyone already confirmed and they said they would come. You can bring anyone you like. I hope to see you here. Oh, and your cousin as well. I've already heard of her from Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata. Well, bye.'**_ Then the message ended and there was another beep.

"Well, how are we going to get Ino to the beach then?" a voice asked.

I turned around only to see Shikamaru inches away from me. Why didn't I sense him coming? Damn him to hell!

"Well, how about you get away from me then, I'll figure something out…?"

"Aw, for a princess, you're really mean. You know that?"

"Can you stop calling me princess Shika?"

"Why? Is the big bad wolf afwaid?" he teased

"Shut up."

I walked away only to be pulled into a hug by the moron himself. I looked up and saw that his eyes showed many emotions. I couldn't describe them all. There were way too much for me to see. What did I ever do to him? I hurt him so much in one day…

I hug him back and buried my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled

"Why are you sorry princes?" he asked

"Because I did awful things to both you and my cousin. I didn't mean for this to happen…" I (some how) managed to get out…

"Don't be sorry. Just stay with me like this for a little bit longer…" he said

I couldn't say yes, but I couldn't say no either.

If I were to say anything, my voice would surely crack. I didn't trust my voice enough to open my mouth. I hid my face deeper in his chest to block the tears that were threatening to spill out.

'_Why am I even crying? I didn't get hurt at all…'_

A couple seconds passed by and Shikamaru broke the silence…

"Should we go see what's up with Choji and Ino?"

I didn't answer. My throat still had a lump and so I didn't want my voice to give me up, but me not answering gave me up too…

He pulled me back and I quickly put my head down so that I was facing the floor.

"Katura?"

Crap, now I know he knows. I mean, he never called me by my name before… What do I do now…?

'_Kami-sama…help me…'_

He grabbed my chin and pulled it up so that I was facing him…

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

I shook my head…

"Why are you crying then…?"

I hugged him tight and starting sobbing… **(A/N: You know, the noise you make when you cry really hard.)**

"You…didn't do anything Shika…It was me…I messed up… and Ino will probably never forgive me… and neither will you…" I said and, just like I expected, my voice did crack.

He put one hand on the small of my back and he caressed my hair with his free hand. Then, he softly spoke…

"I forgive you princess… Ino would forgive you too. Trust me…"

"Of course she trusts you and well no duh! Of course I forgive her now let me hug her Shika!" said a voice

I looked up and Shika was moving out the way and Ino hugged me.

"I'm soo sorry I was mad at you. You don't deserve this. Especially since you get it daily… How about we go to Tenten's place so that you can cheer up?"

"We can't go to her place Ino. Neji has her at the beach and we're invited to go with them. Neji said everyone was going to be there." replied Shikamaru.

"Oh…" she said. "That's fine. Wanna go Katura?"

"Yeah. That sounds like fun…" I said while backing away from the hug.

I wiped my tears and yelled…

"Come on! We're going to miss the party! Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, go get your things. You are to report here in 30 minutes. Am I understood?" they nodded. "Good. Now, **GO!" **then they disappeared…

I walked to the guest room (The one I was staying at in Ino's house) and walked to the closet.

I took out a pair of black jeans and a red blouse. The red blouse was a baggy, but nice, and it had black stars all over it. The blouse was long so it went just below my butt. The jeans weren't so tight nor loose so it fit me perfectly.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my brush. I ran it through my hair. I didn't feel like doing anything special with it so I just left it down. I washed my face and dried it. I put on lip gloss, blush, and a light shade of, pink, eye shadow.

I walked out and went back into my bedroom.

I opened my jewelry box and took out a necklace, earrings, and a bracelet. (I didn't have any rings) The necklace was all silver with a ruby in the center. There were four smaller rubies on each side of the bigger one. The earrings were studs and there were a ruby red. The bracelet was ruby red as well and it had little rubies on it as well.

I got my red converse and a pair of socks. I put those on and tied the converse before stepping out of the room.

It took me about 25 minutes to get ready so I was surprised when I saw Shikamaru and Choji in the living room. They were on the couch facing the TV so they didn't see me come in, but I paused in the hallway when I heard…

"Why don't you tell her that you like her? She likes you too you know." Said Choji

"I don't think she does…" Shikamaru said with a sigh

'_Who are they talking about?'_

"Come on! You kissed her and she never slapped you…or beat you so that means she does! Don't be so naïve."

"Yeah, she didn't because it probably would've been a big deal to beat me in front of your house."

"But she would've done it to you as soon as you came here too, but did she? Nope. Didn't think so. You should tell her tonight. If she doesn't oh well. Plenty of beautiful fish in the sea. Right?"

'_That fast ass better watch his back. I'll show him the beautiful fish in the sea…'_

"Okay… I'll tr-"

"You guys are fast." I interrupted. I didn't want to hear anymore of their conversation…

I stood in front of Shikamaru and he said…

"Yeah. Unlike you princess."

"Stop calling me that Shika. Don't forget that we're going to the beach at night so you'll be swimming and you might _accidentally _trip in the water and you'll never come up." I said teasingly moving my finger, as if saying no, back and forward.

"But princess suits you…" He whined.

"No it doesn't." I whined back.

"Fine…" He hissed.

"Good boy Shika." I said, smiling.

He blushed and looked down and the floor. Choji jus looked and Shikamaru and smiled.

'_What's his problem?'_

"Wow! You guys are here already?! How long have you guys been waiting?"

Everyone turned to look at the hallway and Ino was standing right there putting on one of her earrings.

"We were waiting for about 20 minutes. Right?" said Choji

Shikamaru nodded, but never looked up from the floor.

"You okay Shika? What's wrong?" asked Ino

"Nothing. Just a little tired I guess."

He brought up his hands to his lap and put his face in his hands.

"Aw, poor Shika's tired." I said "You won't go home then. You are to sleep here in my room. Got it?"

He looked up at me and his face was so red. I thought it was cute to see him like that. I giggled and his face got redder than a ripe tomato.

'_What a perverted little guy'_ I thought. _'Minus well have some fun.'_

"Well let's go! I'm tired of waiting!" I whined.

"Yeah yeah. You got your key Katura?"

"Yeah. You got yours Ino?"

"Yeah. Ready guys? No one leaving anything behind?"

"They're gonna walk us home so no more time to waste."

I grabbed Shikamaru's wrist and pulled him out the door.

"See you guys later slow-pokes." I waved and took off.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

We walked in silence for about a good ten minutes. I looked back to make sure that Ino and Choji weren't behind us and asked…

"So, as my date, you wanna go straight to the beach or you wanna go somewhere first?"

That got him.

'_Just when he was getting over the blush too. Poor guy…'_

He never answered. He looked straight ahead and walked a little faster.

"So, I'm guessing the beach. Am I right?"

No answer.

I got an idea just then…

I let him go and walked faster so that I was in front of him, stopped, and turned around which made him stop.

I came closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him downwards to kiss me. He didn't struggle…He kissed me without complaints... His arms ended up on my back. I smirked into the kiss.

'_He's shy enough to not make any suggestion of a date, but when it comes to kissing in public…'_

I broke the kiss and spoke…

"So, you still wanna talk to me or not?"

He said nothing…

"Shikamaru…If you be a good boy and speak, I'll let you sleep on my bed with me tonight…"

"What makes you think that I wanna sleep on your bed?"

"Now the king of annoyingness speaks." I mumbled…

"What ever princess."

And so we walked off.

* * *

I hoped you liked it peoples. This day is finally coming to an end. (Finally)

I had to do it short because I have to do some stuff for my uncle and help my mom print out something and help my cousin in a game... (I'm too tired to do anything else...)

I have a poll on my profile and I would like for you guys to take some time and vote on it please. I really wanna do what ever you guys want from me.

Oh! Do you guys think I should post a sequel to this? It's becoming like a life story instead of a Truth or Dare story…

Anyway, tell me what you guys think.

Bye bye peoples!! Ima go to sleep already… well, not really, but I gotta go already. Nighty night!!

Thanks for reading and please review!!


	8. Part VIII: What a mess

Me again!!

I actually meant to post this on Friday, but my mom had me doing a lot of things for her… Gomen peoples

Have you guys heard the song **'Viva la Vida' by Coldplay**? I'm in love with that song… It has a nice beat to it…

Anyway, on with the chappy…

* * *

"_**Shikamaru…If you be a good boy and speak, I'll let you sleep on my bed with me tonight…"**_

"_**What makes you think that I wanna sleep on your bed?"**_

"_**Now the king of annoyingness speaks." I mumbled…**_

"_**What ever princess."**_

_**And so we walked off.**_

* * *

We were walking for a couple minutes, but then I saw a store on the way with swim suits and so I pulled Shika in the store and told him to be the judge on some of them.

He agreed.

I got a couple bikinis and a couple one pieces and went to the dressing rooms. Before I went in, I pulled Shikamaru in them with me and sat him in a chair across from the little room I was changing in.

When I was looking to see which one I should try on first, I found a cute pink with red cherries bikini, that you tie on the back, and tried in on. I opened the door and stepped out.

Shikamaru had his eyes closed and so I decided to do something…

I smirked and sat on his lap.

He opened his eyes and saw me. He blushed, but then he said…

"You done that fast princess?"

"Nope" I popped my mouth on the "p". "What do you think of this one Shikamaru?"

He looked down at my bikini then, faster than I thought, he snapped his head up and turned away…

"I-It's nice."

I giggled.

"I'll try on some more. Be right back Shika." I pecked his check and gave him a hug. I pushed myself on to his body really hard and then I walked away…

I closed the door to the little room and I heard him say…

"Damn it Shikamaru! Get a hold of yourself will you?"

It kept going like that for another ten minutes. I would have my fun and tease him while he only suffered…

At the end, I ended up purchasing a black bikini. It had white sakuras on the top part and the bottom. The bikini top had two straps and the bottom half had two strings on each side.

I also bought, well , Shika bought me, a black plushy towel.

I asked the cashier if I could put the swim suite on under my clothing because we were going to the beach. He said yes and I got dressed in under three minutes.

When I came out, I gave the cashier the bag (that I put the suit in) back and I put the towel on my shoulder.

Afterwards, we walked down to the beach.

"So, you really did like my suit Shika?"

"Yes I did. Why are you asking princess?"

"No reason."

He eyed me suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

We got to the beach rather quickly and that's when I saw a bunch of people my age there…

I spotted Ino and Choji instantly. Ino saw us and then walked up to us. There was someone behind her, but I couldn't see who it was.

She stopped right in front of me, smiled, and moved to the side. There, right behind her, was, who I guessed, Lee.

Yup. That was him. He had the same bowl cut hair, same eyebrows, and the same smile. Oh how I missed him!

"OH MY GOD! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU LEE!!" I yelled.

The music was louder than I excepted…

"IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU TOO KATURA! CAN I BORROW HER FOR A MINUTE SHIKAMARU? I WANNA INTRODUCE HER TO SOME PEOPLE!"

"GO AHEAD AND KNOCK YOURSELF OUT!" he said

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

By the time I got back to Shikamaru, I had been introduced to a guy with long brown hair with velvet eyes, a boy with dark brown spiked hair with a puppy (I loved his puppy!), a guy with black hair and red eyes, a guy with red hair with a tattoo on his left side of his forehead and he had eye linear on (and boy was he cute!), a guy with purple markings on his face, a girl with pink hair and skin as pale as snow, and a girl with blonde hair that looked older than the rest of us…

Their names were (I didn't catch their last names) Neji, Kiba (and akamaru), Saskue, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura (I've heard of her, but never really knew her), and Temari.

I also saw Shino, but he looked pissed so I didn't get too close to him…

"You met everyone princess?"

"Seems like it…" I sighed

"You remember their names…or are they the little people whose names you decide to forget…?"

"I think I'll remember Neji's, Gaara's, Sakura's, and Temari's. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess…"

"Okay then…"

It was starting to get hot because there were a lot of people here and because there were a bunch of fires here as well.

"Shikamaru…let's go swimming. Please?" I asked

He sighed and said "Troublesome…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the tables…

The party had tables, chairs, fires, grills, silverware, food, cups, drinks, cakes, cookies, extra towels and swim suits, and other stuff that all parties have…

I put my towel down and took off my red and black top, black jeans, red converse, and black socks. I was only left in my bathing suit afterwards… I took off all of my jewelry and turned around…

I saw that Shikamaru was already in his trunks so I said…

"Wow. You're pretty fast Shika."

"What do you expect?"

I gave him a smile and pulled him to the ocean. There were a couple people in the water already, but I didn't know them…

I was still walking until I felt something tug my arm. I turned around and I met Shika's eyes.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"No, just that this is far enough…" he said

"Okay…"

When I looked down, I saw that the water came up to my waist.

'_How did I not notice?'_

"Princess, you know how to swim?"

"Um, no…not really… Why?"

"Just asking." Then he bent down…

He bent down and picked me up. **Bridal style!!**

"W-What are you doing Shikamaru?"

"Nothing…" He smirked and started walking off deeper into the water.

"Shika… the water's cold…" I complained

"You wanna get on my back then?" he stopped walking

"No, but I can't stand here… the water's too high…"

It was true. I was shorter than Shikamaru and the water was up to his chin. I'm tall enough that my height is the height of his chin! I couldn't even get down because the water would cover me up!

'_What a mess…'_

He was staring at the full moon. I looked up and saw that the moon was close to the earth tonight and it was a beautiful white color. There were lots of stars out too. They were a pretty white color. Not yellow, or red, or blue, but white.

I was staring at the sky for a moment, forgetting where I was, until I heard Shikamaru speak…

"Princess, do you like anyone right now?"

I looked down at him…

"What?" I was truly confused and there are two reasons why. A) I was confused and didn't know where I was and; B) I had no clue who he was at the moment…

"Do you like anyone princess?"

"Oh. I'm sorry… I was kinda out of it…" I rubbed the back of my head… "Um, I guess you could say that. Why?"

"Just asking. Can you tell me who he is?"

"How about I kiss you, and tell you later?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but that's when I kissed him and took his tongue into mine…

I felt him tense up under me. He had me sitting on his arms while I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pushed my way into his mouth and I tightened my grip on his neck…

One of his hands went up my butt, back, neck, and cupped my head….

I released him because… 1) I had lost my breath, 2) I didn't want it to go too far and, 3) He was about to…

"I'm… sorry…" he was out of breath too

"Shika, it's my fault…. Not yours….. I'm…the one…who should…be saying…sorry…"

"But… you… l-"

"Just shut up Shika… Don't… go taking the…blame when…it was my…fault…"

"Okay…" then he looked up at the sky again…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I was talking with Shino while Shikamaru was fighting with Temari…

As soon as we got out of the water, she came up, pushed me off of him, and took him away (I was still sitting on his arms resting my head on his shoulders). I was clueless as to why she would do that, but didn't think about it anymore because Shino was there offering to help me up.

So now, all you could hear clearly was Temari shouting her guts off.

'_The bitch is going to be left without a voice in the morning…'_ I smiled

"So Katura, what happened with your parents? They usually come when you visit Ino." asked Shino.

"Ino hasn't told you huh?"

"No. Where are they?"

"Well, they kicked me out of my house so I came here to visit Ino, I accidentally told her about it, she started giving me a lecture because I didn't tell her as soon as I came to her house, and now she has me moving somewhere in the village."

"Wow, so you're really going to live here now?"

He didn't sound so interested…or happy…

"Yeah. Why? Trying to hide me from your girlfriend?"

"Nope. I don't have one. What about you?"

"Same. I don't have one either…although it's fun to mess with Shika."

"You like him don't you?"

I didn't know what to reply there… He sounded hurt and disappointed…

If I tell him yes, he'll get worse… If I tell him no, he'll get the wrong idea…

_**GOD!**_ What's up with me today?!

"I-I don't know…Shino… I really don't know…"

"Do you want him to like you…?"

"S-Shino… I already said that I don't know if I like him or not…"

"If you don't know… will you try to go out with others…to make sure of your feelings for him…?"

I stood quiet and continued to stare out into the ocean… and Temari continued to scream her guts out

"Will you go out with others…? With a friend…? With m-"

"Hey babe, what's up?" said Shikamaru…

I turned around and saw Shikamaru coming with a smirk on his face. He stood next to me and pulled me into a hug… he kept me like that and asked…

"What were you two talking about? Did you miss me honey…?" then he kissed me…

Right there! In front of Shino! In front of our friends! In front of everyone! (Not like we haven't kissed, but we never kissed in front of others…)

We pulled apart a couple seconds later…

His eyes wandered and I followed them.

EVERYONE WAS STARING AT US!! (I was going to die!! But…I looked down and blushed…)

"Ano…" was all I said…

Someone cleared their throats and everyone started talking and laughing again. I looked up to see who it was and I saw that Ino was there next to us.

"Wow Katura! Who would've thought that you guys would kiss in front of others…. Especially you Shika!"

Shino walked away and we just looked at him.

He walked up to a cave a couple yards away, and then, he went behind it.

Shika and I turned back to Ino and he said…

"Well, he was hitting on her."

"And why do you care Shika? No offence, but why do you?"

"I don't…but, at the same time…I do…"

"Oi! Katura-san! Can you help me with something?"

I turned around once again and Naruto was there, waving his hand, by Sakura.

"Hai!" I yelled. "Eto…Shika…? Can you let me go?"

"But you're going to leave me and never come back akanbo…

"No I won't-wait! Did you just call me akanbo? And did you mean that you want me back?"

"Shika. Let her go. I gotta talk to you and she can't hear." interrupted Ino.

He looked down at me…

"Please Shika? I'll make it up to you. I'll do what ever you want just let me go help him…"

"Fine, but you have to kiss me first."

"Okay…" I sighed.

He bent down to me and closed his eyes. I felt his lips on mine, and I returned the kiss.

I pushed back and smiled at him.

Ino pulled him away then and I hurried over to Naruto.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's Tenten-chan. She doesn't want to be with Neji and that's the whole reason for everything. Can you help us?" said Sakura

"Sure. Where is she?"

"She's crying over there." they both said in union.

"CRYING?! What happened to her?!" then I ran off.

I wandered to the place they pointed at…

They pointed to a pile of boulders…

I climbed on top of them and there she was.

She had her knees brought up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them…and she had her head in her arms… and she _was_ crying…

"T-Ten…ten…? Are you okay honey…? Why are you crying…?"

I sat next to her and hugged her. Her head left her arms and wound up on my chest… she was sobbing really loud and hugged me back…

I rubbed her back and kept comforting her.

"What happened to you honey?"

"N…Nothing…ha…ppend…"

"Why are you crying then?"

"Because…Neji planned this whole thing by him self for me for an apology… I feel so horrible that he had to waste all that time, money, and effort, to do all this for me…I don't know how to thank him enough…"

"I know of one way, but you're going to have to trust me on that… Do you want help?"

"Yeah! Please!"

"Okay. Come on now girl."

I grabbed her arm and we jumped down the boulders.

We walked back to where the party was and I started looking for someone…

**Meanwhile… with Ino and Shikamaru (Ino's POV):**

I walked in front of Shikamaru and stopped a few yards away from the party… then I spoke…

"So, Shika… you liked my cousin the start huh?"

"That's not it Ino. I liked you and, to be honest, I still do. Scratch that, I love you Ino, but I like your cousin. You got Choji and I'm trying to make it work with Katura. Please don't get mad. You got the one you love, and I'll keep trying to find the one person that I love."

"Even if it means hurting my cousin?!" I yelled

"I'm not going to hurt her Ino. I like her very much right now…and, I don't have any intention of hurting her at the moment."

"So you're just going to play with her like a toy until you decide if you _**are**_ going to leave her?!"

"Ino… please calm down. You know me better than that…"

"Just don't you dare make her cry! If you do… you'll be just like them!!" then I left

**Back with Tenten and Katura (Katura's POV): **

"THERE YOU ARE!" I yelled

Tenten was still with me. I was looking for someone while she just looked throughout the whole party…

She looked up when I yelled and so did everyone else because 1) I was too loud and; 2) the song ended and so everyone heard me perfectly…

I walked up to that someone and put Tenten in front of me… I walked next to Tenten and said, to both of them…

"She's so happy and can't thank you enough and she feels guilty because you wasted too much time, money, and effort to do this for her. He was looking for you to say I don't know what and he wanted to make sure you were safe and happy. Now, if you guys would just talk to each other and be happy, I'll go back to my friends and leave you two alone. Oh! One more thing…if you guys are planning to fuck each other…I suggest you go into one of the caves and don't be too loud." Both of their faces turned bright red and they both looked at the ground. "Well, bye." I smiled and waved.

They both looked up and waved back…

I walked around and saw Shino sitting by the shore. I walked up behind him and asked…

"Are you mad at me?"

He turned around… stood up… grabbed my wrists…and kissed me…

**Shikamaru's POV:**

I stood at the spot Ino had left me at… I was dazed…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I was walking through the party. I saw Katura walking away from Tenten and to … Shino!

I followed quickly, but I couldn't be quick enough… People kept stopping me and people kept getting in front of me…

When I got free, I saw Katura.

I walked faster, more like ran, to her and then I stopped a few feet away from her…

He was kissing her!!

**Katura's POV:**

Shino let go of my wrists a couple seconds after, and broke the kiss…

He stepped back and smiled.

I walked closer to him… and punched him…

"Katura!" I heard a voice call me.

I looked to the source and saw Shikamaru there.

"Oh god Katura! Are you okay?!" he ran the couple feet between us, hugged me, and said… "Don't cry. Everything's going to be okay. I promise." (He was still hugging me)

'_Don't cry?'_

I touched to side of my eyes and they were wet…

I looked up at Shikamaru and said nothing…

* * *

Well? Did you guys enjoy my story? I made it extra long for an apology for not updating all week and the Friday before and I also updated another chapter as an apology as well.

I didn't get to go to Texas because my mom didn't want to join a religion that her uncle wanted her to join or something, but I did spend the whole week and weekend with my dad.

He flew out here from Denver, Colorado to see me… and he never told his mom because she was gonna keep him at home… (Weird huh?)

Anyway… review and thanx to all the ppl who reviewed for chapter 7!! I love you all very much!!

**Akanbo Baby**

**Eto/Ano Um**

**Hai Yes**

**Oi Hey**


	9. Part IX: OMG

Did you guys like the last chappy? I really hope you all did. I enjoyed typing it and believe me… it took me a while… I didn't even enjoy playing with my cousin… lol… anyway… here's the next chappy!!

ENJOY!!

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **_

"_**Katura!" I heard a voice call me.**_

_**I looked to the source and saw Shikamaru there.**_

"_**Oh god Katura! Are you okay?!" he ran the couple feet between us, hug me, and said… "Don't cry. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."**_

'_**Don't cry?'**_

_**I touched to side of my eyes and they were wet…**_

_**I looked up at Shikamaru and said nothing…**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Shikamaru and I were walking home. Ino left before us and she told me that she was going to spend the weekend at Choji's and today was THURSDAY! I was going to have to wait three whole freaken days for her to come home! What was I suppose to do until then? I can't be at her apartment alone…I could go shopping and get some things for my apartment, but I can't move the furniture around by myself…

Shikamaru and I where at Ino's apartment by now and I was unlocking the front door…

"What are you thinking about princess?"

I turned my head and looked at him…

I turned away and opened the door.

"Come in. You know where everything is. I'm going to go brush my teeth and wash up. Let me know if you need anything. Lock the door." And then I left…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I walked into the living room after I showered and changed. I saw Shikamaru sitting on the loveseat… he wasn't doing anything and so, I ignored him and warmed up some milk. I poured two glasses of milk and carried them towards the loveseat. I stood in front of Shikamaru and held the cup to him… (He had his eyes close)

"Here. I thought that you would want a glass as well…"

He looked at me, got the glass, and said…

"Thanks."

We drank in silence.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I was sitting on a chair, opposite of Shikamaru, and we were watching tv…

I started to feel very sleepy so I yawned, stood up, and said…

"Well, I'm going to sleep. What about you?"

"I guess I should. It's really late."

He stood up and turned of the television. I walked over to the lights and held out my hand…

"Hold on so that you won't trip." He held my hand… and then it was dark…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I was in my room about 30 after. I helped Shikamaru find something to wear and his supplies. I _had_ to tug him in bed and turn off his lights. I had to move my stuff because he's sleeping in the room that I was staying in and I'm sleeping in Ino's room right now which is right next to each other…

It was after 2:45 am when Shika banged on the wall… I got up to see what he wanted…

I walked out of my room and walked into his. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and asked…

"What do you want Shika?"

There was no answer…

"Shika?"

Then the door slammed shut…

"Sorry princess. Didn't mean to scare you…" he spoke from behind me

I turned around and said…

"It's okay Shika…"

He bent down and kissed me…

He lifted my body a little and laid me down onto the bed on my back… I broke the kiss and said…

"No Shika… Not now…"

He didn't even respond. He just placed his lips on mine once again…

He pushed his body hard against me and he started moving his hands up and down my sides. I put my hands on his head and I started pulling his hair so that he could've released me, but that didn't work…

Instead, he pushed his lips harder on mine and increased the pressure of his moving hands.

His hands then went up under my shirt, when he was moving them up, and stopped on my belly. His fingers moved in a circular motion on my belly and he broke the kiss. He lowered his head and breathed on my neck…

His hands moved up a little more upward from my belly. He kissed my neck and started kissing up to my jaw and kissed all the way down to my collar bone. I shivered when he licked my neck…

I felt him smirk on my neck when he felt my shiver. He moved his hands from my belly to my breast. He grabbed both of my nipples and squeezed them. I moaned and he smiled.

'_Damn his fucken ass to hell!'_

I moved my hands to his chest and pushed him off.

I sat up and I was about to go off running… until he pulled me back down and pinned my arms above my head…

"You shouldn't try running away from me. I'll hate to hurt you… now be a good girl and stay put." He growled in my ear.

He let go of my arms and I didn't go anywhere. He smiled and kissed me.

As he was kissing me, he moved his hands to their original position, but instead of them being on my breasts, his hands moved to my back. I didn't know what he was doing… but then my bra felt loosen.

I completely lost it then…

I turned him over, sat on his stomach, and kissed his lips. A minute later, I lifted his shirt up over his head.

"I thought you didn't want to do this." He said

"I never said that I didn't want to." I answered

He smirked, and turned me over. He was now on top of me… looking me in the eyes. I looked back. His eyes said so many things. I was glad from most of them, but scared from others.

He removed his gaze and bent to my ear.

"I… I'm not sure about this…"

"It's okay. If you don't wanna… then that's a different thing…"

He nibbled on my earlobe for a while…

When he moved back up, he moved his hands to my belly, and lifted my shirt over my head, and threw it to the floor. He removed my bra as well and I gasped when I felt his tongue flick my nipple. I bit my lip to keep from moaning when he tried biting my skin…

He replaced his mouth with his hands on each of my breasts. He massaged both of them while his mouth wound up on mine. He bit down softly on my bottom lip as if asking to come it. I opened my mouth as his tongue wrestled with mine. I was dizzy while he was doing this. Is it natural to feel dizzy?

Before I even realized it, my shorts and underwear were on the floor. Something went inside of me then, and I moaned.

I looked down and Shika hand his hand down there.

'_That creep.'_

He put in another finger as soon as I thought that and he started moving them faster. I held on to the sheets before I seriously hurt him and bit my bottom lip as hard I could. I guess I bit too hard, because I was bleeding now.

"Don't hurt yourself Katura…" he sighed.

He removed his fingers and cupped my face with his hands.

"Why did you intend to hurt yourself?"

He stuck out his tongue and licked my bleeding lip. I shivered and pushed him to the ground.

"Don't you dare do that you me you ass! I swear! If you ever try anything like that again, I'll make sure that you don't live to see the next day!!" I got my clothing, walked out, and slammed the door.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

It was five in the morning and I haven't been able to sleep ever since I got back. I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. After I showered, I wrapped the towel on myself and brushed my teeth. I blow dried and combed my hair. I left it down and put on a head band.

I walked back to Ino's room, walked over to my bag, and got dressed.

**(A/N: I don't want her to describe everything, but she was wearing a purple t-shirt and black jeans. I want her to be wearing black all the time since it's my favorite color. ))**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

It was 5:46 by now, and I was in the kitchen taking out some things so that I could cook for me and the jerk.

I made some pancakes, French toast, eggs, and steamed rice. I served the foods on separate plates and placed two plates, glasses, utensils, and napkins on the table. I put a plate with the pancakes down on the table next to the other three plates. I served some orange juice in the glasses and went to get Shikamaru.

…

I knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

"Can I come in…?"

He tossed on the bed then, he sat up.

"Sorry. Were you still asleep…?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. What's up?"

"Well… never mind. I'll be right back and you better not get up. Got it?"

"Yeah. Sure. What ever."

Then I left…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I walked back into his room a few minutes later and I was surprised to see him in the same spot. I thought that he would've gotten dressed or made the bed or something. Anyway, when I closed the door, he smirked and said…

"Why did you bring me food?"

"Because you were still asleep."

"I could've gotten up."

"Nope." I popped the 'p' and sat on the bed next to him.

I gave him a tray which had three pancakes, a French toast, and two bowls of egg and rice. I also brought the glass of juice, a small bottle of syrup and some silver ware with a napkin as well.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to do this."

"Just eat it before it gets cold. I'm going to go eat my breakfast. Call me when you're done." And I was gone.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I had finished my breakfast fast and I was washing all the dishes that I used. I washed mine afterwards and as soon as I shut the water off, I was on the counter next to the sink. It happened so fast, but Shika was taking off my clothing and I actually removed his shirt and shorts. He started kissing me everywhere…and I did as well…

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Well…? Did you guys like my story? I tried to make it all lemony, but I don't know if it's that good since I never did anything like that before…

Anyway, my excuse for not updating is my new school and my crapy pc.

Um, I don't think I'll update anytime soon. I'm starting school on Tuesday and my school's making everyone do certain things and they messed up my schedule and I have to change my books… I have this problem every single year and it really bugs me now…

Oh well. So……….. review peoples!!


	10. Part X: Definetly Maybe

Okay, I'm back peoples. I'm sorry about the delay. It's been what? 2 weeks since I last updated? I'm so sorry about that… I've just been so busy with school. It's hard, but I'm getting use to it.

So far, the only classes that I'm liking is Mandarin Chinese and AVID. Chinese is fun. It's also funny because of my class mates. Every single day I get a good laugh. Even if I'm depressed or so.

AVID…well, I don't like it as much as last year, but I do like it because we slack off.

On with the chappy peoples!!

OH! By the way, I'm working on a Twilight fic so if any of you like Twilight, can you please check my fic and tell me how it is?

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**I had finished my breakfast fast and I was washing all the dishes that I used. I washed mine afterwards and as soon as I shut the water off, I was on the counter next to the sink. It happened so fast, but Shika was taking off my clothing and I actually removed his shirt and shorts. He started kissing me everywhere…and I did as well…**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Tenten's POV:**

**The night of the party…**

Neji was thanking everyone for coming as they were leaving. Ino and Choji were the first ones to leave while Katura and Shikamaru were the last ones to say good-bye.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Neji told me that I needed to stay over with him and Hinata because they were going to wake me up early so they could give me a present so, here I am…

I'm in a guest room, in the Hyuga compound, spending the night and waking up to a morning with scary things waiting for me… What in the world was Hinata going to do? You know what, scratch that. I don't want to know…

"Tenten… Hinata, Hanabi, and I watch movies every Thursday night. Would you like to accompany us?" asked the Byakugan user.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do in this prison of yours." I replied sarcastically

"Perfect. Let us go then." He held the door open, and motioned for me to go first.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

We finished watching the movie. Hanabi had chosen it and it was called _**'Uptown Girls'**_. Neji fought against Hanabi, Hinata, and I to watch it. He clearly lost when I gave him a big lecture telling him how men are always getting there way and at home; it's the females who get their way. He stood quiet afterwards and sat down.

"Tenten, thanks. I like it when you're hear because the only girl that Neji really listens to is you." She hugged me and I hugged her back. "Well, good night Tenten, Neji." Then she left.

"So, I'm really the only girl you listen to?" I asked facing him as soon as Hanabi and Hinata were gone.

"Hn." Was his reply.

"So, I take it I'm right?"

"…"

I smiled and said…

"Well, I'm tired. Hey, Neji, what time do you guys want me up?"

"I will wake you up at the appropriate time." He said

"Fine… Can you walk me back to my room? I forgot where it was…" I stuck out my tongue, closed my eyes, and scratched my head embarrassingly…

"Follow me then." And he started to walk.

I was following him and I was also looking throughout the whole place. The doors were huge, the place was spotless, and there were so so so many doors… I didn't know how anyone could get around this place. I've been in here so many times, but I never really paid attention to the countless rooms.

"Here we-"

"Oops. Sorry…"

I had been walking so close that when he stopped, I had bumped into him.

"It's ok." He opened the door and walked inside.

He walked over to the little table by the bedside and pick up the clock that was on it. He started messing with the buttons and then he put it down.

I walked over to the bed, sat down, and he said…

"Just incase I don't get here on time, the alarm will ring. When it rings the first time, get up, the second time, hurry up, the third time, you're late and won't make it."

"That's kinda harsh don't you think so?"

"…"

"At least say something."

"I will need Hinata to come."

"Right now? I thought she was asleep by now…"

"She is, but you don't have any clothing to sleep in…"

"It's ok. I'll just sleep with what I have on and then I'll buy something tomorrow morning."

"No, no. I'll look for something. Hang on." Then he walked out the door…

We were on the third (I'm making the mansion four stories tall) floor and he walked a door down the hall. He opened it, and disappeared for a good three minutes before coming back out the door.

He walked back into my room and flung cloths at me.

"Put them on."

I looked down and unfolded the cloths, or so I thought, and noticed that there was a long, black T-shirt and a pair of loose pajama bottoms. (shorts)

"Um, thanks."

I got to admit that I was embarrassed to have to borrow his things. Especially his clothing….

He turned so that his back was facing me and said

"You should get dressed right now… It's getting rather late…"

I rushed into the bathroom that was attached to the room and began undressing. I quickly put on the clothing that he let me borrow and walked out.

He turned to look at me and quickly turned away…

"You can say it. I look ridiculous…"

"No-" he looked at me, "-that's not it. I promise you that. It's just that… well… it seems that my clothing fits you rather well." His voice was gentle and he smirked after he said that.

Now I was the one who turned away. I was at a loss for words.

"Um, Tenten? Are you okay?" his voice sounded worried…and, so distant… even as I turned to see his pale face a couple inches in front of me, he sounded so far off… "Tenten!" then everything went black…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I tossed and sat up. I looked to my left and saw a white wall. I looked to my right, and there was another white wall with a door to its far right and a bed-side table next to me. I looked in front of me and saw another white wall and another door but…the door was in the middle. There was a desk with a computer to the left of the wall. To the right, there was a dresser and a door that was half way opened. When I looked in, I saw that there was clothing inside of the door. Could it be a closet?

I looked behind me and saw, yet, another wall with a window. I looked down and saw blankets and bed sheets. I looked next to me, on the bed, and saw a beautiful white face, long silky hair, and a green mark.

**Normal POV:**

Tenten sat up and looked all over the bedroom she was currently in. She looked confused and tired as she did so. She then looked down next to her, and saw the handsome Hyuga.

Tenten smiled and began to caress his cheek. His eyes began to open slowly. When he saw her sitting up, he smiled, put his hand on hers, and kept it there; on his cheek, with his eyes closed, smiling.

She just loved the warmth coming off of his skin. She loved his smile when it was directed to her. Whenever he would to touch her, her belly did flips… What would you say was happening here? Did you guess it yet? Well, yes. She's in love…

He kept her hand there for a couple more minutes…

A couple after, he released her hand and opened his eyes once again. She kept gazing into his eyes as he did the same…

Neji soon started to sit up and said…

"Morning."

"Morning to you too."

"Do you mind checking the time for me?"

"It's…" she glanced at the little table opposite of her and turned back saying, "7:02 a.m."

"Not a bad time."

**Tenten's POV:**

"Not a bad time."

"What are you talking about Neji?"

"What I'm talking about is that everyone is out and we're three hours late so Hinata and Hanabi are at the present so that means that no one's here. Even my uncle took some of the servants with him while others have the day off."

"Okay…What?"

"We have the whole mansion to our selves." He pulled me out of the bed.

"Oh. Hey! What were you doing in my bed anyway?!"

"Calm down Tenten. You fainted yesterday and so I brought you to my room and laid you down. Don't worry, nothing happened. Nothing that you wouldn't like anyway." He smirked.

"NEJI!"

"I'm kidding." He laughed.

I groaned and glared at him. He just looked at me and started laughing again. Geeze… _**MEN**_…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Neji had prepared breakfast for me and him. We at in silence and he was putting away the ingredients and the dishes at this point…

Earlier, he had asked if I wanted to go somewhere and I had said that I wanted to see how Katura was. He said it was fine with him and that we'll go after he finished cleaning up.

"Hey, Neji?" I called out

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we not go to Katura's right now? I really want to stay here for a while."

"That's fine. If that will please you, we will stay. What would you like to do?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah. It's too bright to see it though… We can go to the den."

"That's fine with me."

They got up and walked to the den.

**(A/N: the den is in the basement and when the door closes, and if there's someone in there, they have to lock it. It's like that because they don't want Hanabi to watch in appropriate things and they don't know when Hanabi and Hinata are coming back. Also, it's dark in there, but if the door's open, it's too bright because of the lights that are in the hall.)**

When they got there, Tenten picked a movie while Neji set everything up. He closed the door and put in the DVD. The movie that Tenten picked was **'Definitely Maybe'**.

Tenten was into the movie while Neji was thinking if Hinata was going to get mad at him because he never took Tenten to the place he was suppose too.

Neji lost his concentration when Tenten leaned on him and said…

"This is sorta sad. Don't you think?"

He just hugged her and she hugged him back. They stayed in that position watching the rest of the movie. It was in the part where April got mad at him because he lied to her **(I think…)** when Neji kissed Tenten.

When they broke apart, she asked…

"What was that for?"

"They were fighting and I didn't want to watch it."

"You could've just turned away you know."

"I know, but I didn't want to."

He kissed her again and she kissed him back. She fixed her position so that she was sitting on his lap **(legs split so that she won't have to twist her body to kiss him)** and pushed him back. Now, her butt was in the air and she was on top of him. He put one of his hands on her back and he grabbed, and squeezed, her butt with his other hand.

She broke the kiss and moved her hands to his waist. She hugged him and his grip got tighter on her butt.

**Back to Katura and Shikamaru, Regular POV:**

Katura leaned back as Shikamaru's tongue moved down her breasts to her stomach. She moaned as she felt him move faster and harder inside of her.

"S…Shika!"

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Well? What did you guys think? I know I didn't do enough of the Tenten Neji fic, but I wanted to try out how many reviews and compliments I got for Katura and Shikamaru first because I have something way far off from them with NejiTen.**

**It's not good with the couple. I know. But oh well. Right?**

**Anyway, review people. And, once again, I'm sorry about not updating sooner. I don't know when the next update's going to be so bye for now.**


	11. Part XI: The blond

To all of my lovely reviewers who stuck with me through this horrible time in my life: Many thanks for making me feel needed. ^.^ So, all thanks to you guys, I'm adding another chapter to my lovely story.

Anyway, like I promised, here are the four chapters to my Naruto story and for my lovely entertainment. Plus another one for the people who cared about me.

Enjoy!!!

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**He kissed her again and she kissed him back. She fixed her position so that she was sitting on his lap (legs split so that she won't have to twist her body to kiss him) and pushed him back. Now, her butt was in the air and she was on top of him. He put one of his hands on her back and he grabbed, and squeezed, her butt with his other hand.**_

_**She broke the kiss and moved her hands to his waist. She hugged him and his grip got tighter on her butt.**_

_**Back to Katura and Shikamaru, Regular POV:**_

_**Katura leaned back as Shikamaru's warm lips moved down her breasts to her stomach. She moaned as she felt him move faster and harder inside of her. **_

"_**S-Shika!"**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Let's go to the cute (and adorable) couple (A/N: I forgot where I left off with them sooo, this is just something that I'm making up as I go…)**

**Hinata's POV:**

"Hinata-sama, wake up. Father needs to see you immediately."

I was sitting on my bed when Hiame knocked on my bedroom door. I sighed after what she had said. She didn't sound to… I don't know… happy?... Excited?... What's the word…? Well whatever. She did sound worried though, but then again, when is she not?

"Hinata-sama?"

"Okay. Tell father I'll be down soon."

"Hai."

I got up from my bed and went over to my desk. The thing is that I've been awake since five forty in the morning… and it's eight o' two right now.

I couldn't go back to sleep, so I turned on my desk lamp and started drawing a beautiful meadow scene that I saw in my sleep before I awoke. No body, that knows me, knows that I love to draw and that I'm rather well at it. I'm rather shy to speak of it as well…

I held a my pencil and began to sketch a tulip on another sheet of paper. I did it pretty fast and so I decided to draw a bird in the background along with a fox and a deer. It was a forest and I loved it. I also drew a nice looking river with trees everywhere and, before I knew it, it was 10 after my sister had _'woken'_ me up… I quickly stood and walked over to the door. There was no sense for me to wash up and get dressed since I had already done that this morning.

I walked down the hall to go to the stairs so that I could go onto the first floor. I walked towards the left and walked down another hall so that I reached my father's study. I knocked on the door rather quietly…

"You may come in Hinata."

"H-Hai…"

I opened the door and walked in…

"Close the door."

"Yes father…"

I closed the door and sighed. I walked up to my father's desk and looked at him I will admit that his faced showed concern…and I could also see that he was mad…

"Hinata," he began. "You weren't in your bedroom last night."

"But I was here father. I was in my-"

He banged his fist against his desk and I flinched…

"Don't you dare lie to me Hyuga, Hinata! Where did you go?!"

"I-I…" I looked down

I didn't know what to say… I had asked my father if I could go to the beach for Tenten's surprise party and he had said no. I had snuck out when he wasn't looking, and now I'm stuck because I can't lie or tell him the truth…

"W-Well… I was-"

"Sir!" a messenger ran in… "It's about the request you had sent for- OH! O-Ohayo Hinata-chan."

"O-Ohayo… Shinya-kun."

Shinya is a boy, my age, which had started working for my father two years back. He just lost his parents a couple weeks ago on a mission. His parents had also been working for my father. He's had a crush on me for a while now… and I think it's because of his mother. She loved me dearly and she wanted Shinya to marry me when we got older. My father agreed and that's why my father still has him working here. The only thing is that both of us are not to know about it, but I saw his papers when I had lost a request form on his desk…

"Hinata, you are dismissed and we are to talk about this matter later today. You are to tell me exactly what is going on. Do you understand?"

"Yes father. I will see that I do."

"Very well. Leave."

I bowed and walked out the door.

I was on the front steps when I heard Shinya yelling for me…

"Hinata-chan, can you wait for a minute?" I nodded and he ran inside the house.

Ten minutes passed and I spotted him walking out the door. I got up from the steps and smiled at him. He blushed and looked down.

"T-Thank you f-f-for waiting… Hinata-chan."

"You're welcome. So, why did you want me to wait for you? Did my father ask of it?"

"N-Not exactly."

"Okay then. Where would you like to go?"

"It's your pick Hinata-chan. Where you planning on going somewhere?"

"Well, I was about to meet up with some of my friends and walk around I guess. Would you like to come Shinya-kun?"

"H-Hai!" he lifted his head

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"So he _is_ your boyfriend!"

"No he's not! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you brought him over Hinata!"

"N-Naruto…" I began to cry, "Please… you got to believe me…"

It was quiet. Minutes passed by and then I heard a female voice yelling from inside Naruto's apartment…

"Naruto-san! Why did you leave your clothes out again?!"

"Fuck!" he hissed "I'll be right there! Listen Hinata, why don't you come in with… _him_ and we could talk about it inside."

"H-Hai…" I sniffled

Shinya and I went inside to Naruto's 'living room' and sat down on the couch.

"I'll be back. I have to deal with someone first." And Naruto left.

Shinya kept looking at the floor the whole time…and I was feeling really bad now…

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable Shinya-kun. I did not plan for this to go the way it did."

He nodded.

"Give that back!" I heard Naruto yell

"Make me!" I heard the same female voice.

WAIT A MINUTE! No one else lives with Naruto right? Then why is there a girl, _MY_ age in his apartment? Could he be cheating on me? Oh my goodness… what am I thinking? Naruto is loyal to me. He wouldn't do that… Right?

"HEY! THAT WASN'T NICE NARUTO!"

"I only did it because you started it!"

I heard a door open and footsteps running towards the living room…

"Wait! I have visitors!-"

Too late…

A girl came running towards the big couch and stop and inch away from me, gasping. She bent down so that our eyes were on the same level and asked…

"Why are you crying?"

I heard Naruto's footsteps come towards us, and I was utterly shocked. This girl was identical to… _Naruto_!

She had the same yellow blond hair, same blue eyes, same skin color, same mouth, nose, ears…everything that Naruto looked like, she looked like as well. She was his picture, just as a girl. The only difference between the two is that she had a nice body for a girl. She had curves, her thighs are what every girl wants to have, she's tall, and her butt is big too. Her chest shows more than mine does…

She was wearing a plaid red and black skirt with white and black stockings with two hearts on them. She was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and there was a diamond skull on it. She had a skull choker and a skull bracelet. Her earrings were black skulls and diamonds for their eyes. She had a diamond ring on her right ring finger. Her shoes were black low-top converse. Her hair was let down and it went to her shoulders, and it was cut in layers.

"Naruto… Who is this girl?" the blond and I asked in union.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Well? What did you guys think? I added a new character and I love her. -giggles- please review people.

You guys don't have to, but I would like it if I get a review on all five chapters from a reviewer. If I get more than one reviewer, that will make my day and I will update sooner.

Oh, I was thinking about ending this story in the beginning of the chapter, but, since I added the new character, it doesn't look like I'll be ending it soon. I know you guys are excited to hear that right?

Anyway, review and buh-bye.

Oh! I'm also sorry that I made this chapter short. I was out of ideas and I wanted to end this chapter fast.


	12. Part XII: Halloween Special

**Hi everyone!!! This is a Halloween special on my wonderful Naruto fiction. I hope you all love it very much. One thing, this has nothing to do with my regular story. This is a little (separate) part of the story. It doesn't pick up from the last chapter, but that's why it's a special. **

**So, yeah… Enjoy all my lovely readers (AND ****REVIEW****ERS) **

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

"Katura! Hurry up!"

"Fine fine! Don't rush me! Haven't I told you that already?!"

"Whatever! I'm outta here!" then a door slammed…

It was late on Halloween night, and everyone was dressing up for a Halloween party. The one who just slammed the door was, of course, the pig herself. I'm still in her house for a couple more weeks. I'm actually painting my apartment and getting my furniture ordered. My place was going to be ready by the end of the month, and I'll be on my own from there.

Ino was dressed as a hot nurse. When she bought that, I thought it was lame… but she kinda said the same about my costume. I guess it is, but I just love it. I was dressed as a **Can Can Dancer** and it was… well, it was kinda too revealing. The top was black and red. The skirt, and the feather, was red. The shoes were black and a little too high… no one has seen my costume, except of Ino, and I didn't let anyone see it. I always told them to wait for the party. They got mad, but at the same time, they never argued with me…

I checked myself one last time in the mirror, and I smiled. I turned off the light, walked out, and walked into my bedroom. I grabbed a long winter coat, you know, the ones that go just below the knees and that are long from the sleeves and that are poofy, and put it on. I buttoned the buttons to the top. I had no intention of catching anyone's eye on the way…

I grabbed my purse, which contained a little bit of money, my pair of keys, my cell phone, and my pepper spray, and walked out. **(A/N: I do not know why I put the pepper spray in here and I'm too lazy to take it out now…)**

"ABOUT TIME!!" shouted Ino

"Hmp" I said

She grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Thank goodness for the coat because it's actually rather cold right now…

I zoned off thinking about my family… you can't really blame me for thinking about them… this _is_ my first Halloween without them. I just really miss my brother. He's turning 10 in a couple days now… and I won't be there for his big one-oh… I wonder if he even misses me… Sota's a weird little boy… but I love him will all my might.

"Katura? Hellloooo. You there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice. I jumped back when I saw that Shino was _**extremely**_ close to me.

"Oh? I'm sorry. I wasn't focusing."

"Well no duh! I had to _drag_ you to the damn party!" yelled Ino.

"Listen pig! If you have a stinkin' problem with me, then tell me already! You're yelling at me all the time for no damned reason and I'm sick and tired of it!!!!!!!" I yelled back

Ino and Shino had their mouths wide open. I guess I really did it this time… Shino was the first to recover from the shock and said…

"Katura, do you mind joining me? I would like to find Shikamaru."

"Okay."

He started walking a head of me. It was really funny seeing that his costume was really no different than his ninja clothing. He was dressed as a detective. Kinda like a Sherlock Homes outfit. The coat was long and high. It covered his mouth and part of his nose. He was also wearing sunglasses and a hat. The only thing that was missing was the pipe. I giggled at the thought of it.

I gasped when I felt two arms around my waist and someone breathing on my neck.

"How come you're not dressed as a princess, princess?"

"Shika!" I used an innocent voice. I turned around and hugged him

"So, you forgot or what?" I looked up at him

"Of course not!" I blushed

"C'mon then." He released me and pulled me by my arm

As he was pulling me, I turned back to look for Shino. It's the reason that I was with him that I found Shikamaru, but I didn't see him anywhere…

Shika and I walked a couple blocks down, from the party, so that we could be able to talk in our normal voices, and so that we could also have some alone time. I hate being surrounded by people...

We arrived to a nice looking park and sat down at a nearby bench.

Shika scooted so that I could feel his breath on my cheek and he, gently, held both my hands, and spoke…

"Princess, you still love me… right?"

"Shikamaru… why would you even ask me this? You know I do…"

**Meanwhile, with Ino, her POV:**

"HI INO!" I turned around when I heard someone call my name, and I squealed

"Choji! You actually put that on?!?" I smiled

I dared Choji to dress as a caveman for this party two weeks ago and he made a huge fuss about it. I never thought that he _would_ dress up as one…

"Don't remind me…" he mumbled

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Then how about-"

"Are you kidding?! Let's talk about this later. Come and dance with me!" I then dragged him to the center of the yard, where everyone was dancing at, and starting dancing like crazy…

**With Tenten and Neji Tenten's POV:**

"So, you really like it?" I asked modeling my costume…

I came dressed up to a party and I bumped into Neji and I wasn't too sure about my outfit. I was dressed as a hot soldier girl. I didn't really want to get this… but Tenten had picked it out for me while we were at the mall.

Anyway, the outfit was just camouflage shorts, a shirt, and a hat. I had to buy the boots and gun separate. The shorts were a _lot_ short. I hated them so bad, that I was about to go back to the store to get something else, but then again, I would hurt Katura's feelings if I did that.

I wanted to do the same thing with the shirt because the shirt was sorta… well… a little too tight for me… I get embarrassed when evere I wear something like that in public.

'_You gotta show off that nice figure of yours honey. This is a perfect opportunity for you to score some major points with Neji.'_

That's what Katura last told me when we were paying for my costume…

The boots were heals, not very comfy, but I'm use to wearing heals so that's no problem. I liked them because they went up to just below my knee and they looked like if they were real leather.

The cap was plan, but it was nice.

"Yes. It suites you rather divine."

I blushed and dropped my head.

Neji and I were locked in a room inside the house from the person who threw this party. We needed quiet and so we came up here. He was sitting on a bed and I was standing in front of a full-length mirror.

He stood up and walked over to me. I looked up to see him, and I wish I hadn't… I looked away and said…

"I'm going to go outside to get some air…"

"Oh no you are not. You are not to leave until we talk." I sighed

**Back to the Princess and Shika, Same POV:**

"I… I really don't know why I asked this. I'm sorry. Just forget it…"

"Shika? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Let's go back." He stood up and held out his hand…

I crossed my arms across my chest, turned my head away from him, and said…

"Not until you tell me what's going on Shika." I was starting to raise my voice. I really hated to do this, but he wasn't listening to me at this moment…

He stood silent…

**Tenten:**

"What do you want to talk about then?" I asked

"Okay…well…"

'_What is he trying to say?'_

"Tenten…"

_**- - Flash Back - -**_

"_Yes. It suites you rather divine."_

_I blushed and dropped my head._

_Neji and I were locked in a room inside the house from the person who threw this party. We needed quiet and so we came up here. He was sitting on a bed and I was standing in front of a full-length mirror. _

_He stood up and walked over to me. I looked up to see him, and I wish I hadn't… I looked away and said…_

"_I'm going to go outside to get some air…"_

"_Oh no you are not. You are not to leave until we talk." I sighed_

_He looked pained by something. _

'_I have a bad feeling about this…'_

_He picked me up and sat me on the bedding. He sat next to me and gracefully touched my lips with his own. I got scared when I felt them… the way he was kissing me… it just didn't feel right…_

_I pushed him away, stood up, walked to the door, my back to him, and stood there… waiting_

_**- - Back to reality - -**_

"Well? Why can't you just say it?"

**Katura:**

"I'm not completely ready to tell you yet… that's all…"

"And why's that?!" I was still pretty upset

"Calm down princess. I promise you that it's nothing bad."

"Then?!"

"Fine, but I'm going to look like a fool if you don't accept…"

"Accept? Accept what?"

"This…"

I turned my head to see that he was holding out a box… and that he was… kneeling down?!

"S-Shika…?"

"Katura, please be with me now and forever… Will you marry me?"

"Shika…maru…"

He opened the box and it had a beautiful diamond that had, obviously, been polished really good today. It shone with the street lights that were above us and it had _'to my lovely princess'_ engraved on the inside part of the band.

"Oh my…"

My eyes started to get wet…

"Yes…" I whispered, "Of course I will Shika!" I smiled and he hugged me.

He kissed me, lifted me up, and told me…

"Now, let's go. I don't want to go back to the party… Unless you still want to…?"

"Nah. Not in the mood to be upset by the pig." I smirked…

**Tenten:**

He let out a deep sigh and said…

"Tenten, I can't be with you any longer. I'm terribly sorry, but I… not me, but Mr. Hyuga has picked a bride for me with my father and I'm just finding out right now… I am to marry her tomorrow… which will also be the first time I ever meet her… and I am to live somewhere else than here…"

"Say hi to her for me." Then I walked out…

I quickly walked down the halls, and I ran to my secret training place that I use to train when ever I'm by myself… I sat by the river… and I began to cry…

**This wasn't as Halloweeny as you would expect for a Halloween thing, but I liked it. I didn't put Choji and Ino in this anymore because I didn't know what to write about them and the other couples.**

**I liked this chapter a lot because the two best friends had a lot to deal with. One ended up being happy and the other one didn't, but that's the good part…**

**Anyway, tell me if you guys liked it or not so much. I was just trying to focus this chapter on my two favorite couples. **

**Okie Doki. Bye Bye peoples. Oh! I still love you guys! My **_**true**_** readers are very special. You guys know who I'm talking about if you're one of them.**


	13. Part XIII: Loudness

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**She was wearing a plaid red and black skirt with white and black stockings with two hearts on each of them. She was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and there was a diamond skull on it. She had a skull choker and a skull bracelet. Her earrings were black skulls and diamonds for their eyes. She had a diamond ring on her right ring finger. Her shoes were black low-top converse. Her hair was let down and it went to her shoulders, and it was cut in layers.**_

"_**Naruto… Who is this girl?" the blond and I asked in union**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

"Um… well… you see…" he laughed

"NARUTO!" we both yelled

We glared at each other. I didn't like this girl one bit… and I could tell that she didn't like me either. I got furious I got up, from the couch, and said…

"Naruto, I no longer wish for us to see each other anymore. I wish you a _very_ good day. Let's go Shinya-kun."

We both walked to the door and Naruto said…

"Hinata-chan, you don't understand what's going on. Please, wait!"

"Good bye Naruto…" was what I whispered before leaving his yard…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Sakura's P.O.V."**

"Come on Sasuke! Don't be such a meanie!" I whined

"NO!" he yelled.

"You can't avoid this! Do you really want me to leave?"

"YES!"

"I mean forever dummy!"

"If I won't go through this then… YESSSSS!!!!!!"

"AW COME ON! STOP BEING A BABY AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"NEVER!"

I started kicking the door. I'm here, at Sasuke's house, outside his bedroom, while he was hiding like a scared child. He's been avoiding me since I got here… which was an hour ago…

I had called him and told him that I wanted to come over. And, when he opened up the door, he had _run_ into his bedroom and slammed the door. Now, the door won't move for me because he placed some jutsu on it.

What he was hiding from was me and my bag…

I brought a big bag with me, and I guess that I forgot to zip it close because his eyes went wide with everything.

You see, I had brought _another_ bag full of make-up, hair products, and a camera.

Yup! You guessed it right. I was finally doing my dare…

**Ino's P.O.V.:**

"Thanks for letting me stay Choji."

"It's no big deal. My parents aren't here anyway."

"That's right! I haven't noticed. Where are they?"

"They went on a mission to the sound village."

"Was Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari with them?"

"No. Temari went to some other place, Kankuro is already there from before, and Gaara's still here."

"Oh Hey! What ever happened to him? I haven't seen him in months."

"I think he's helping Lady Tsunade with something in her office, but I'm not sure," the microwave chimed, "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I was in Choji's room glancing through a manga while he was talking to me. We had woken up at around the same time in the morning, and we've been talking ever since. I know I'm a bother to him, but I just can't go back home because I know Katura and Shikamaru will still be there. Ugh! Who _knows_ what they could be doing… or _where_ they could be doing their… _'business'_

Choji just went to get some found out of the microwave. I think he said it ramen. Anyway, he kept asking if I was sure that I didn't want and I kept giving him the same answer. Once I told no with a stern voice and he didn't seem convinced, but he didn't press the topic into further discussion.

I was curious about some information, but had forgotten what I wanted to ask before I walked into the hall.

He walked back into the room now and sat down on his bed. He then started slurping everything down. **{You know when people eat really noisy. It's an example so don't get mad if you're one of them. I have no problem with people that eat like that!}** I got up from the cushion I was sitting on, walked over to the room that I was currently staying in, and dropped the bed. I felt my self going unconscious, and gladly accepted it.

**Katura's P.O.V.:**

"Damn it Shikamaru! Hurry it up! Wake up! Get a move on! I'm already late so I'll leave you in TWO MINTUES!!!"

"Fine fine. Don't have a cow."

"Just hurry!" I glanced at the clock, "It's ten 'til one!"

"I'm ready, let's go!" and he was out the door like that, pulling me along with him.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Thank you so much sir!" I bowed

"You're very welcome." The kind man smiled. "I hope it was to your satisfaction?"

"Oh! Much better than that!" I straightened up

"Well, I'm glad." He chuckled, "I have to go now. If you have any questions or concerns regarding about the house, please don't hesitate to call and ask."

"Okay!" I beamed

He bowed and left. You see, I was here, in front of my new house! I was so excited that I was here. Shikamaru was by my side holding my hand the whole time and he didn't say one word for the entire time we where here. He was just hovering over us, and I don't think that I've ever seen him this quiet before…

I walked inside my, new, house and closed the door. I kept walking until I was in my bedroom. I already had furniture in here and so I locked my door. I walked to the foot of the bed and pushed Shikamaru down on it.

He was shocked, but he allowed it. I was on top of him and the rest was just a blur…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Tenten's P.O.V.:**

"We're screwed Neji!"

"No we're not." He had a smirk on his face

"Yes we are!" I whispered. "We were too loud… and I could've sworn that I saw Hanabi."

"She wasn't there/ it was just an illusion."

**[The was a knock on Neji's bedroom door]**

"Yes?" he asked

"Neji, I need to speak with you and Tenten. May I come in?"

"NO!" I whispered to him

"Sure."

I sent him death glares, but he just shrugged them off. The door then opened and I jumped. I fell backwards on the floor so that I wasn't sitting down anymore and closed my eyes. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up

"Good morning Tenten." I forced a smile and replied

"O-Ohayo… Mr. Hyuga."

He stared at m and then turned his glowering glare upon Neji. Neji stood and bowed, but then he retrieved his seat on his bed.

"Ohayo. What may I do you for uncle?"

Mr. Hyuga closed his eyes and reopened them while he pondered for a moment.

"…I…" he put his hand onto his eyes and slide his hand to cover his mouth, "…I… _heard_ something from someone earlier today…" he removed his hand and opened his eyes now.

"Is that so?" asked Neji

I looked up at Neji. I was surprised that his tone was rather angry.

'_Watch it…'_ I wanted to say…

"May I know what happened?" asked the elder Byuakugan user.

"No."

I felt my eyes widen as I turned my gaze upon the younger Hyuga… and I think a gasp escaped my lips.

"Neji…" The elder's voice rose

"Sir, with all do respect, this happens to be my room. Am I correct?"

He nodded

"Then, I would like to have my own privacy in my room and not speak of it."

"Fine, have it your way, but these walls do have eyes and _ears_." And with that said, he left.

Once I stood and locked the door, I sat on the bed and whispered

"See! I told you she saw! I was right Mr. I'm-always-right."

He sighed, "Yes, you were right ma'am. I'm deeply sorry. Am I forgiven?"

"Let me think about it… nope! You have to make it up to me Mr. Hyuga."

"Oh, I'm 'Mr. Hyuga' now?"

I smirked, "Of course! I'm going to be Mrs. Hyuga soon so I have to get used to the name right? So I'm calling you that so that it wouldn't be awkward for me to use it some day."

Oh man did that get him! He turned a deep crimson shade.

"I do not remember such a proposal."

Oh yes you do. Remember what we were talking about last night?"

_**--Flashback Normal POV—**_

"_N-Neji, don't…" he looked up at her_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because… we're too young… and, I'm not gonna be with you… forever." She looked away as she spoke_

"_Fine then, from now on, you're my fiancé. Okay?"_

_She didn't even have time to reply as he stripped her down and attacked her mouth hungrily.. _

_**--Flashback over—**_

"N-No I don't."

"Aw, do you need me to remind you Neji?"

He turned away as I pinned him down and pressed my lips against his own. I was surprised to feel his tongue tickling my lower lip, but then again, this isn't _my_ only surprise.

**Naruto and the Mysterious blond (Girl's P.O.V.):**

"What the hell was that?!"

"Why are you even yelling at me?!"

"Because my girlfriend just dumped me because she thought that I was cheating on her with my own s-"

"You have a girlfriend?!?"

"I _had_ a girlfriend-"

"YAY! My little Naruto has a mate~!"

He grabbed my wrists,

"_H-A-D!_ I had one, but not anymore!!!!"

"Naruto…" I whimpered.

"Aw, geez. Okay, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Chihiro, I'm so sorry…" and then I saw his eyes getting watery

"Okay, okay. You're forgiven. Now, I got to go buy some things and scout this place. You go and get what's-her-face back. 'Kay?"

I was already walking towards the door when he stopped me,

"Wait, put out your hand."

"Huh?"

He dropped a key chain with several keys on them. **[You don't wanna hear about 'em right now. Right?]**

"Narutoo~! You're actually giving me keys to come in and out of the apartment when ever I feel like it? Yay~! I'm touched…" I placed a hand on my chest while drying an imaginary tear.

"What ever. Just go." And he had us out the door in an instant.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I laid on the grass starring up at a sakura tree. It had been about three-four hours since I left from Naruto's. I feel really bad about what I did to him, but I don't know anything about that girl and she probably hates me…

I sighed.

"…"

I sat up and looked around confused…

'_Was that my imagination…?'_

"…"

'_No! I definitely heard something!'_

I looked to my right and yelped. Wanna know why?

When I turned my head, there was a guy just inches from my face. Yup, INCHES!

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Hello." Was all he said

"Hi, now, why did you sneak up on me? You could've given me a heart attack!"

He stretched out his hand towards me. I tilted my head and he grabbed my hand and shook it.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara of the Sand Village. Are you related to Uzumaki Naruto by any chance?"

"You're from the sand village? Wow! Amazing~!"

"Um, thank you. Are you related to Uzumaki?"

"How do you know Uzumaki?"

"I've… trained with him once before and our exams have also been together."

"Oh. 'Kay. So, what's that symbol on you forehead? Woops, wrong question. _Why_ is there a symbol on your forehead?"

"…"

"Hello? Anyone there?????" I started waving my hand in front of him.

"It's… nothing."

"Okaaaayyyyyy…" I dropped onto the grass on my back once more. I put my hands under my head and closed my eyes.

"So, you never answered my question." I felt his breath on my face. WAIT! His… BREATH?!

I shot my eyes open.

"W-What are you doing?!" Damn! I stuttered.

"Nothing…"

'_I hear something… crying? Who's crying at a park…?'_

I jumped up and started running a little ways from the spot I was at.

When the crying got louder, I heard someone say,

"It's okay, don't worry. Everything will get better. He'll come back. He'll try to look for you to explain. He wouldn't do that to you…"

As soon as this person stopped, I had reached them.

There, on a bench, where Naruto's girlfriend (Hinata?) with a guy (Shinya?). the girl had her face in her hands and the guy was rubbing her back gently.

"Hinata… chan?"

She looked up and her face fell.

"Please, before you go, listen to me."

When she was about to stand, I ran to her and something stopped me. I looked down to see sand around my ankle.

'_What the hell?!'_

I looked to where Hinata was and saw that Shinya was shocked and Naruto was in front of Hinata.

"Naruto…" she whispered

"Naruto, I was gonna explain, but I'll leave it to you now. See ya later!" I waved and jumped off.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

It was nightfall already, but I just couldn't seem to get up.

'_What's wrong with me…?'_

Another tear rolled down my face. Why was I crying anyway? Geez. I'm foolish.

I heard a hustle in the bush behind me, but I didn't look up. I liked the view from where I was at. Nothing else to look at in the world…

I was by a waterfall and the sky was a dark blue. It was a full moon out tonight, and the sky was clear so you could see all the stars in the sky. The water was a grey-ish blue, but it reflected the sky wonderfully. The grass was moist and dark along with the trees in the background. You could hear all the crickets chirping from beyond the trees.

I tensed up when I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I instantly relaxed all the same. If it was an invader, they could take me away. No more than half a day here and I wanna leave.

Too bad that I can't anyway.

"Where you here all along?"

I nodded

"Damn it Chihiro! Do you know how much time I've spent looking for you?!"

I didn't answer

"Do you hear me?!"

I looked ahead

"CHIHIRO!"

Nothing new here really. I'm always the bad one. The one to get scolded at. I just wish that I had given up on that mission many years ago…

I felt a slap.

Nothing's changed after all.

I felt him remove his hand only to be replaced my two hands on each shoulder.

"Why did you have to go hitting her?" he asked

"But out!" my blond yelled back

"That's abuse and I won't let you do that to her Uzumaki!"

"I could do what ever I want with her!"

I was being carried by the blond now.

"Put her down Uzumaki."

"Do you want to know why she looks so much like me?"

Gaara glared at him and I leaned against Naruto's chest and gripped his shirt. I wouldn't risk meeting the redhead's glare.

"Why's that?"

"Well, my family's custom is that when an arranged marriage has been announced, the girl must change everything to look like the fiancé. She has to change and be like him in every way. Then, the female has to change her last name like her future husband so that they could pass as relatives without being separated. When we're old enough, however, the female must look the way she wants to. Which means changing her whole look."

I felt Gaara's eyes on me now.

"Isn't that right, Miyu, Chihiro?"

I didn't respond.

I felt my chin being pulled up and I had to face Naruto.

I nod and he leans down.

I feel his lips on mine and my eyes begin to close on their own.

When he finally releases me, I look down.

"What's wrong Miyu-chan? You never act this way when it was _just_ a kiss…" he emphasize 'just' to piss of Gaara. He's planning on something, but what?

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a growl. I turn to Gaara just in time to see him leave.

"No…" I whispered.

I jumped out of Naruto's arms and ran to the red head, but it was too late…

As soon as I reached him, he was already gone. I stiffly turned to Naruto and yelled,

"Why did you do that Naruto?!"

"Oh shut up. It was for your own good. I don't want you getting near that guy!"

"But you told him a freakin' lie Uzumaki! Why did you tell him a lie?!"

"Because, while you're in this village, this is your story to everyone else."

"I will not go lying to everyone else and do not go kissing me again Uzumaki!!!!" I yelled to his retreating back. "You should at least tell someone the truth!!!!!!"


	14. Part XIIII: Lies

You guys want the truth for the long update? I had writer's block for this story. Happy? I also want to know if I should change the title to something else. Review to agree and choose a name or to disagree.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**As soon as I reached him, he was already gone. I stiffly turned to Naruto and yelled,**_

"_**Why did you do that Naruto?!"**_

"_**Oh shut up. It was for your own good. I don't want you getting near that guy!"**_

"_**But you told him a freakin' lie Uzumaki! Why did you tell him a lie?!"**_

"_**Because, while you're in this village, this is your story to everyone else."**_

"_**I will not go lying to everyone else and do not go kissing me again Uzumaki!!!!" I yelled to his retreating back. "You should at least tell someone the truth!!!!!!"**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

"You already know the truth behind it. Isn't that someone?"

"I already knew since the longest! Don't play dumb and say that I know!!!!!!!!"

I fell onto my knees… I couldn't breathe… damn that Naruto… why is he such an idiot?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Next Morning**

**Sakura's P.O.V.:**

"There you go~ See, now that wasn't so bad was it?" the flash went off.

"Yes it was…" he muttered.

"At least we got it over with. Hey, maybe Lady Tsunade won't even allow this to happen."

"Sakura…" he sighed.

"Hmm?"

He got up, "never mind. I'm going to shower now so I suggest you leave…"

"Fine. See ya!" I waved as I went out the door.

**Katura's P.O.V.:**

"It's boring here Shika…"

"Then let's go _somewhere_!!!"

"But I can't leave here…"

"Listen, I have other things to do right now so I'm leaving. Bye!" he shut the door.

I knew that my eyes had widened, and that my mouth was open, and that water was falling onto the floor underneath me, and that the water belonged to me, and that the water was salted, but I didn't care at that moment. I was already scared enough of what I found out earlier… and I didn't want to face it alone. That was my biggest concern. I didn't want to have everything _pushed_ onto me like it will be… if anyone finds out that is…

'What the hell am I thinking?! Of course someone's going to find out! Ino's gonna be the first to find out!'

I shut my eyes and fell onto the couch.

'What am I going to do now…?' I sighed

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.:**

I couldn't take it anymore. She was driving me crazy!

I didn't want to, but I wanted to cool off before I said something that would hurt her. I don't want anything to happen to her of course, but I can't help it if I don't bit my tongue… She probably hates me right now…

I slammed her door, and that's when I felt pain strike me.

Lightening.

It felt like lightening hitting my chest…

my heart.

I was walking full speed to my place. As soon as I walked in my front door, my dad attacked me.

"Shikamaru! Get ready! Mission time!"

I showered, changed, ate, and walked out the village with my old man in forty minutes. I know it's not great timing, but hey. It's a new record for me.

"You cooled off right?"

"Uhh… yeah. Why?"

"Good. You need to carry these," he threw about two bags at me that could pass as suitcases that felt as if they contained rocks.

Heavy ones at that.

"I never signed up for this…"

"You didn't have to. It's an order. Now get a move on! This has to arrive in five days!"

He started to run faster as I followed his movements.

**Hinata's P.O.V.:**

"Naruto…? When did you leave?"

He looked up, startled, from the tv.

"What are you talking about Hina? I never left anywhere."

"B-But when I woke up in the night to get a glass of water, y-you weren't there… I was-s worried an-and so I stayed awake until you ca-came back in the room…"

**Naruto's P.O.V.:**

She actually stayed up while I was kissing her… What the hell is wrong with the world?!

"I'm sorry to have troubled you so," I walked over to her and gave her a light hug. "I just went for a short walk because I felt the house a little stuffy…"

"I-It's okay… I'm just glad that you came back…"

What would've happened if I never came back?

Would she have forgiven me?

Would she have hated me?

Would she have cried?

Would she ever find out?

Would she have locked herself up so that no one could ever see her nor talk to her?

All of these things ran through my mind without me even noticing. I was too busy glaring out the window at two figures moving along.

Oh yeah. I hope you guessed it.

It's _those_ two.

**Tenten's P.O.V.:**

"So, wanna go train today?"

"Hn."

"Okay then, but you have to be ready in twenty minutes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of being cooped up and I've been sore ever since the first day here. I was just nice enough to ignore it, but it's getting painfully uncomfortable now…"

"Fine, but you have nineteen minutes and… forty-six seconds left to get ready." He smirked

"What?"

"Forty."

"Okay! Okay! I'm going."

**Neji's P.O.V.:**

She was sore?

How sore can she be? I mean, I understand about her being all sore that it messes up her walk, but those times weren't even _that_ intense…

At least, to me they weren't…

**Ino's P.O.V.:**

"Hey Ino, wake up."

Something shook me…

"Ino, please wake up."

Sounded sad…

"You have to move."

It was getting worried…

I was running in… I don't know. It was a color, but I don't remember the name… it wasn't dark, but it wasn't light either… Before I knew it, I was going back in time, reviewing my childhood memories, up until now…

Reviewing all the happy times in my life… all the sad ones…

All the scary ones… all the happy ones…

The ones that I will always regret… forever…

**Chihiro's P.O.V.:**

I was awaken when ice cold water was poured onto me. I opened my eyes just a little, but I couldn't really see that well because my vision was all blurry.

What I did see, was the color red on top a figure.

I sat up and looked up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I was taking a stroll down the riverside. What do you think I was doing?!"

"That's not what I meant…" his lips tightened into a straight line.

"Nothing. I had nowhere to go. I didn't want to see the blond of an idiot and it was too late so I just crashed here for the night. Now, what are _you_ doing here?"

He looked away, "nothing. I was going to meet up with my sensei to train here, but I guess that I arrived a little to early…" his tone was indifferent, as usual.

**Gaara's P.O.V.:**

"Oh. Well, what time is it?"

The truth was, I never left last night. I stayed in the trees, hiding my chakara, hearing everything they were talking about up to the point when she fell asleep.

What was I suppose to do now?

She needed to know the time, but I don't have access to it. It was well past sunrise, but not even close to non.

What should I tell her?

"I don't know. I didn't check the time when I left my house. I just woke up, got ready, and came here."

"Oh. It's cool then. I guess I better find some place to stay then…" she sighed.

"What? No money on you?"

"Not really… but that's the least of my concern… I'm going to have to leave this village. Mama's not going to be too happy about this…" she whispered the last part to herself.

Should I offer my place to her?

What about when I'm gone in a few weeks?

Will she have a place of her own by then?

"Well, I got to go. Nice seeing ya-"

"You can move in with me. I have extra rooms. If you want anyway."

**..........................................................**

**I'M TAKING NO MORE REQUESTS FOR THIS STORY. I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH CHARACTERS AS IS. YOU CAN BE IN ANY OTHER UNFINISHED STORY OF MINE, BUT NOT THIS ONE. PM ME IF YOU WANT TO BE IN A STORY.**

**REMEMBER, NO MORE REQUESTS FOR THE LIFE OF TRUTH OR DARE.**

**..........................................................**

**This is it for this story.**

**Guess what everyone. Did you read the top of the story**

**Next to the id? This is the last chapter, but don't worry, there's going to be**

**A sequel for two other people that I promised to put them in this**

**Wonderful story of mine~! ^.^**

**I'm having trouble coming up with the next scene for Naruto though.**

**Remember that I put down that he was glaring at a twosome?**

**Well, you guys can help me~!**

**All you have to do is PM me the scene [including details as in who, their expressions, what were they doing, and what Naruto will do] and I'll pick which one's the best. I'll then post it in the new chapter and I'll include your name. Also, the person who get's their scene in my story, will get to be in it.**

**THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO BE IN THE LIFE OF TRUTH OR DARE. FOLLOW THE RULES AND I HOPE YOU WIN~!**

**Please leave a review for the vote above and saying if you want to do a scene so that I can keep track of how many people want to have a character.**

**Zai jian**

**~Michi**


End file.
